Inferno Astral
by Grace Black
Summary: UA - Ginny e Luna foram despejadas e precisam encontrar um novo lugar para morar.Elas então conhecem Adarah e passam a dividir a casa com ela.Mas Adarah tem alguns amigos, entre eles um Loiro Malfoy que irá entrar na vida da nossa ruiva . . .
1. Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

**_Cara, isso é muita sacanagem!_**

_Uma grande, enorme, descomunal sacanagem!_

_Estou a exatos Três meses e vinte dias sem ver o meu moreno gostoso. Três meses e vinte dias sem beijar na boca. Três meses e vinte dias sem ter qualquer contato dito "sexual". Então chego em mais uma manhã de domingo na cozinha da minha nova casa e encontro um loiro gostoso, alto, forte, com ombros largos, um tanquinho de fazer inveja, usando penas uma cueca box preta?????? Isso é sacanagem, muita sacanagem!_

_A flor da pele como estou, ter determinação para resistir a isso  
está consumindo todo o meu ser, enquanto as duas vozes da minha consciência se digladiam para decidir entre ignorar essa visão dos deuses ou aproveitar cada pedacinho desse ser perfeito na minha frente. E a única coisa que a minha consciência concluiu é "Ginny minha querida, você está ferrada!" E com Draco Malfoy de cueca box na minha frente Harry estava completamente banido da minha mente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_N/A: gostaram ??????/ reviews pleaseeeee *.*_


	2. 1 Ginny

**Capítulo 1 - Ginny**

_ Sinto muito senhorita Weasley, mas vocês devem pagar o restante do debito. Sinceramente, eu não posso fazer nada, aquela casa já tem um preço muito abaixo do mercado por ser antiga e não estar nas melhores condições. Então se vocês já não são capazes de cumprir os prazos estabelecidos . . . infelizmente serão despejadas . . . vocês ainda tem uma semana.

Foi isso. Somente um "não posso fazer nada" que aquele canalha da corretora de imóveis me disse, e eu que pensei que talvez ele fosse compreensivo com a situação.

Isso é um pesadelo ! Um grande e enorme pesadelo. E tudo o que a Luna me diz é que nós estamos enfrentando o nosso inferno astral, e que o maldito plutão está sob algum maldito planeta, e que é por isso que as coisas estão tão terrivelmente erradas.

Eu estou tão cansada! Nunca me senti assim. Meu mundo está literalmente desabando, e pela 1ª vez eu estou me sentindo como se não pudesse me reerguer nunca mais deste tombo que estou levando.

Um despenhadeiro. É isso aí, estou em queda livre de um despenhadeiro. A não! Agora estou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, eu odeio chorar. Me ver chorar é uma raridade, já que normalmente eu tento enfrentar tudo de cabeça erguida e friamente. Harry diz que crescer com sete homens me fez forte. Preciso me acalmar, vou me sentar e respirar fundo.

No corredor do prédio da corretora de imóveis tem um banco, e é exatamente neste banco que eu vou me sentar agora. Vou respirar fundo e tentar organizar a minha mente que está completamente em pânico. Como tanta coisa pode ter acontecido em tão pouco tempo? Como?

Primeiro perdi meu emprego, e após o impacto inicial de me ver sem a única renda com que podia contar, comecei a procurar um novo emprego. Mas já se passaram 45 dias e ainda não arrumei nem sequer uma entrevista.

Segundo fui chamada até a secretaria financeira da Universidade, onde recebi uma carta e fui informada que infelizmente a Fundação que era responsável pela minha bolsa de estudos havia retirado o beneficio de 60% dos estudantes que o recebiam , e eu estava inclusa nestes 60%, e que a partir do próximo semestre se eu quisesse continuar terei que pagar as mensalidades. Como por Deus vou pagar a mensalidade do meu curso? Jornalismo não é barato! Meus pais não podem pagar por ele, já estão apertados demais ajudando Rony com a maldita Engenharia Automobilística.

E como se perder o emprego e a bolsa de estudos não fosse o bastasse, a pequena casa que eu divido com a Luna foi assaltada, e o dinheiro que nós havíamos conseguido para pagar os três meses de aluguel atrasado foi roubado e agora nós fomos despejadas e temos uma semana para sair de lá. E a minha vida só afunda a cada segundo.

Saí de casa para provar que posso ser independente, que não sou só a menininha da família. Sempre tive força e coragem suficiente para lutar pelo o que quero. E definitivamente voltar para casa com o rabinho entre as pernas está fora de cogitação. Isso não vai acontecer!

Não quero abandonar o meu curso, e não quero voltar para casa. Quero viver a minha vida sem nenhum parente enxerido palpitando no que eu tenho ou não tenho que fazer. Não que eu não goste da minha família, eu os amo de paixão, amo mesmo, mas às vezes eles são um tanto quanto sufocadores. Minha mãe principalmente, ela gosta de controlar cada passo que eu dou e isso cansa. Já meu pai, eu acho que ele entende essa minha vontade de querer andar com as próprias pernas. Já sou maior de idade, vacinada e vou resolver essa situação, só não sei como. Não posso pedir ajuda para os meus pais, minha mãe vai mandar eu voltar para casa se eu pedir, Gui tem a sua própria família pra cuidar agora, Carlinhos está longe trabalhando no exterior, Percy está fora de cogitação, os Gêmeos estão ocupadíssimos com a loja que montaram em Londres, mas eles são uma boa opção, Rony é quase uma versão masculina da minha mãe com relação a mim de tão super protetor e ciumento, e eu não vou ficar enchendo a cabeça do meu lindo namorado com os esses problemas, ate porque Harry contaria para o Rony com toda certeza. Ou,talvez, eu poderia prepará-lo espiritualmente para que ele não contasse nada para o Rony.

Hum. . . talvez Harry também seja uma boa opção, pelo menos ele irá me dar um pouco de apoio moral para segurar a barra. Mione é never, ela contaria para o Rony sem piscar agora que eles são um casal feliz.

O que eu tenho que ter em mente é pensamento positivo. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Fred e George, às vezes eles têm alguma condição de me ajudar.

Pronto. . . Estou começando a pensar com clareza, não posso deixar o pânico me dominar. Agora eu e Luna temos que arrumar outro lugar para morar. Geralmente nesses murais sempre existe chamados de vaga para alguma republica ou apartamento que alguém quer dividir, e tinha um mural da corretora bem de frente para mim, de frente para o banco em que eu estava sentada. Entre eles, um, me chamou a atenção.

_Procura-se pessoas para dividir uma casa._

_3 quartos, 2 banheiros,sala,copa,cozinha,área grande._

_Preferência por mulheres. Falar com Adarah 013 88490013_

_Preço em conta._

Vou ligar para ela. Vou ligar agora, e olhar esse preço. Talvez ela seja louca o suficiente para aceitar morar com duas estudantes universitárias totalmente falidas.

O celular estava chamando, então de repente alguém atendeu.

- Oi ??

_ É , oi, é Adarah quem está falando? – Minha voz saiu mais fraca do que eu imaginei.

_Sim é ela, quem gostaria?- A voz super simpática do outro lado me perguntou.

_ Bom, meu nome é Ginny, eu estou ligando para saber sobre a vaga para dividir a casa.

_ Aaaahh sim, você está interessada? A casa é ótima, você vai adorar, pode passar aqui o horário que você quiser amanhã para dar uma olhada.

_ Bom, na verdade somos duas interessadas, eu e uma amiga. Mas eu gostaria de saber por volta de quanto seria a divisão de preço. Estamos um pouco falidas no momento. - É melhor ser verdadeira de uma vez não é ? Assim se ela quiser dispensar duas universitárias falidas de imediato não vai doer tanto.

_ Ahh isso não é problema, o preço é bem em conta mesmo. Na verdade, estou procurando alguém para dividir a casa mais para ter compania. Não gosto de Ficar sozinha. Então acho que ficaria umas 90 libras para você e 90 para a sua amiga. O que você acha? – É, ela parecia realmente muito simpática, eu nem a conhecia e já estava gostando dela só por esta curta conversa pelo celular, sem contar que 90 libras seria fácil! Aloouuu Luna, parece que o inferno astral está passando.

_Ah 90 libras para mim está ótimo, e tenho certeza que para a Luna também estará.

_ Ah isso é realmente bom. Passe aqui amanha, vou ficar em casa o dia todo, assim vocês podem dar uma olhada na casa. Ok?

_ Com certeza. Ah, por curiosidade, somos as únicas interessadas?

_Ah , bom . . . sim vocês são. Eu ate estava começando a desistir de encontrar alguém.- Humm aquilo era estranho, ela parecia bem reticente, com esse preço bom e nenhum interessado? Ok não vou começar com desconfianças agora. Vou falar com Luna e ver no que dá.

_ Anota ai Ginny, Market Square 96. Vou aguardar vocês oks.- Marquet Square ???? MARQUET SQUARE???? Esse é um dos bairros mais caros de Cambridge! Não admira ninguém ter se interessado, os alugueis na área são um absurdo! E ela queria 90 libras? Ok agora eu estava assustada!

_ humm... Market square. Ok. Muito obrigada Adarah.- Não saiu mais nada alem disso como resposta, estou chocada com o endereço.

_Tchau, ate mais.

_Tchauzinho.- e esse meu tchauzinho foi bem fraquinho. Aí tinha treta, alguma coisa errada...

Calma Ginny, ela parecia ser bem tranqüila, e disse que estava querendo dividir a casa só para ter compania certo? Então talvez não seja nenhuma roubada. É isso ai, tenho que manter pensamento positivo, para dar adeus a esse inferno astral.

Vou voltar para casa, falar com a Luna e ligar para os gêmeos .

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

No caminho para casa mandei uma mensagem para o Fred pedindo uma grana extra emprestada, mas que ele não podia contar para a mamãe que eu estava pedindo, ou ela me ligaria para saber o que estava acontecendo. E eu não quero a minha mãe nisso.

Estava olhando distraída a paisagem das ruas de Cambridge, minha amada Cambridge, a cidade que escolhi para fazer meu curso de Jornalismo, a cidade que me dera a minha tão sonhada independência, que mal ouvi meu celular tocando. Era o Fred.

_ Oi Fred ! Como vocês estão ai ?Você foi rápido, já viu a mensagem?

_ E ai pequena, estamos ótimos e é eu vi sim. Problemas com dinheiro? Você está falando com o cara certo. O que é que está pegando ?

_ Eu e Luna perdemos o dinheiro do aluguel e fomos despejadas. Agora tenho que pagar o restante e ter alguma coisa para mudar para uma outra casa que eu e Luna vamos olhar amanha. Detesto pedir dinheiro assim para vocês, mas teria como me ajudar? - Ah Deus, por favor que Fred e Jorge possam me ajudar! Por favor !

_ Wow e como exatamente vocês perderam essa grana Ginny ? – Dava para perceber que ele estava no meio termo entre se preocupar e rir do meu azar com essa situação toda.

_ Você sabe que não moro em um dos melhores bairros, enquanto estávamos na faculdade fomos assaltadas e o dinheiro levado. Acabei de sair da imobiliária, cretinos, nos despejaram sem dó nem piedade. Mas já estou com outra casa em vista, uma garota quer dividir o que torna os custos mais baratos. Vou ver isso amanha.

_Humm ... Ok Ginny, acho que você dá conta de se virar sozinha, vou te mandar uma grana. Se as coisas apertarem aí liga de novo, você sabe que eu sou o melhor e mais lindo irmão que você tem certo? – "O melhor e mais lindo o caralho!Eu sou o melhor e mais lindo. Ginny, não ligue para o celular do Fred ligue para o meu, sou mais eficiente com esse tipo de transação!"- Era o George gritando ao fundo, eu já estava me perguntando onde ele estaria.E que historia é essa de mais lindo ? Fala serio, eles são gêmeos idênticos.

_Ignore o George Ginny, sou o melhor dessa família você sabe. Huahuaha.

_ Claro, claro,os melhores irmãos eu vocês – Eles gostam de serem paparicados. E Fred e George sempre me apoiaram em praticamente tudo o que eu fiz. Amo eles de paixão.

_Eu ajudo você com o que precisar Ok? Apenas mande noticias, sua grana vai para aquela sua conta no banco, você ainda a tem não é?

_ Sim eu tenho, pode mandar pra lá. - Tive que resistir bravamente a essa conta bancaria quando a coisa ficou feia por causa do aluguel, já que quando se começa a pegar dinheiro que não é seu as coisas tendem a descambar para dividas enormes e juros assombrosos.

_ Ok então pequena, vou mandar uma boa quantia. Passa no banco amanha.

_Fred, amo você, e amo o George. Isso não vai atrapalhar a loja de vocês vai?

_É claro que não. Londres é um paraíso, a loja está ótima, e nossos lucros altíssimos. Será um prazer compartilhá-los com você. Beijo Gi, qualquer coisa liga.

_Beijo. Valeu heim.

Ai ele desligou.

Nossa! É como se um peso enorme saísse das minhas costas, ate posso sentir meus ombros um pouco mais leves. Agora é só falar com a Luna e tocar a vida para frente. Adeus Inferno Astral.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Assim que cheguei em casa contei a Luna todo o desenrolar do dia, como eu achei que a minha vida em Cambridge estava chegando ao fim e como eu comecei a ver uma salvação do penhasco em que nós nos encontrávamos. e Ela me contou que embora a situação da Editora do pai dela não seja das melhores, ela também conseguiu alguma grana com ele.

Agora estou aqui deitada na cama pensando no dia de amanha. Tenho certeza que vai ser um bom dia, vamos na parte da manha ate Marquet Square conhecer Adarah pessoalmente e dar uma olhada na casa. Luna ate já tinha começado a empacotar alguns pertences. Mas uma de suas frases não me saia da cabeça. Quando terminei de contar tudo o que havia ocorrido hoje ela me olhou mais uma vez com aqueles seus enormes olhos azuis e disse " Isso é um bom pressagio Ginny, eu vi nas Cartas de tarô que teremos um pequeno momento de luz, mas o inferno astral ainda não passou. Ainda teremos muitas mudanças." Olha , eu amo a Luna , mas as vezes ela me mata de exasperação. Não quero mais saber de Infernos Astrais, não quero mais saber o que o meu horóscopo reserva para mim, porque essas coisas já estão entrando na minha mente de uma forma que eu realmente fico quase que metade do dia pensando em quanto tempo esse inferno astral ainda vai durar. Tenho que colocar os pés no chão e tocar a vida para frente.

Durmi sem perceber, mas tive um sonho lindo com varias e varias borboletas de todos os tamanhos e cores a me rodear, voando para todos os lados. Tinha mais alguém comigo no sonho, mas eu não sei quem era. A Luna vai dizer que foi um sonho premonitório, já que borboletas são símbolos para mudança. A pessoa que estava comigo observando o vôo das borboletas parecia ser um Homem, mas se fosse o Harry eu me lembraria. O que me recorda que tenho que ligar para ele. Essa historia de universidades diferentes foi bem doloroso no inicio, comigo em Cambridge e ele em Oxford a distancia é um grande incomodo para um namoro. Mas estamos bem assim, nos vemos na medida do possível e nos falamos quase todos os dias. Amo o Harry, sempre amei, um dos momentos mais sublimes da minha vida foi quando tive esse amor correspondido depois de praticamente ter perdido as esperanças. Tenho que ligar para ele, mas vou ligar depois que resolver essa historia da casa em Marquet Square.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Bom, então lá vamos nós. Eu e Luna pegamos um ônibus e fomos para Marquet Square. Quando encontramos o numero 96 eu quase enfartei. A casa era enorme! Com uma mistura de antigo e moderno, a fachada toda em pedra puxando para o lado gótico, com as janelas em um estilo mais moderno de madeira escura em tom de tabaco, e um gramado de tamanho médio em frente a casa.

_ Uau, vai ser uma mudança e tanto heim. Se nós viermos pra cá? O bairro é de elite e a casa é linda. Acho lindo esse estilo de arquitetura. – Luna comentou realmente prestando atenção na casa. Eu apenas grunhi em resposta, acho que eu ainda estava um pouco chocada. Não esperava por tudo isso. Claro que eu sabia que a casa devia ser linda afinal estávamos em Marquet Square mas o que eu estava vendo estava alem do que eu imaginei. Era uma das casas mais lindas da rua.

Fomos caminhando pela passagem de pedra ate a porta de entrada e tocamos a campanhia, logo a porta estava sendo aberta e uma mulher muito bonita estava de frente para nós. Ela era alta, o cabelo negro todo enrolado em um coque preso com um palito japonês, estava usando um short jeans curto e uma blusa branca de decote canoa. Seus olhos eram incrivelmente azuis, azul petróleo bem escuro, de pele morena clara, um sorriso estonteante e feições simpáticas e ao mesmo tempo esnobes, não sei porque ,mas ela me lembrava alguém. Parecia uma dessas modelo super famosas dignas da Vogue ou desses outdoors que tem nas avenidas que eu paro para pensar em como tem gente que sabe aproveitar a beleza que tem para ganhar a vida, enquanto outros tem uma aparência tão comum. Ela não era magérrima, tinha curvas espetaculares. Eu reconhecia que ela era realmente muito bonita. Luna foi a primeira a falar.

_Olá, você tem uma casa muito bonita. Aquele jardim lateral também é seu?

Era um jardim que eu não havia reparado, e continha uma profusão de rosas e flores de todas as cores, realmente muito bonito.

_Bom dia! Sim o jardim também é meu, mexer com a terra me desestressa às vezes. Você é a Ginny?

_ Não eu sou a Luna, ela é a Ginny. – Luna então apontou para mim.

_É, foi comigo que você falou ontem. Adarah certo ? Muito prazer. –Eestendi minha mão e ela a apertou.

_O prazer é meu. Venham, entrem para dar uma olhada por dentro. Sei que ela é um pouco maior do que a descrição que coloquei naquele anuncio, mas é que por se localizar em Marquet Square nunca surge nenhum interessado. A área é bem cara.

A casa era linda por dentro, o chão de madeira, as paredes brancas, os moveis em cor tabaco. Uma cozinha gigante separada por uma bancada da sala de jantar com uma mesa de pedra preta com umas doze cadeiras. Na sala, o mesmo estilo, uma tv grande tela plana de frente para um jogo de sofá de couro preto, e entre eles um tapete branco desses super fofinhos e uma mesinha de centro também de cor tabaco, e um computador no canto.

No andar de cima não tinha apenas 4 quartos, mas 5 sendo três suítes, e um banheiro. A casa inteira já estava mobiliada, se eu e Luna nos mudássemos para lá só íamos precisar de nossos pertences pessoais.

O terceiro andar era uma espécie de sótão, todo amplo, com alguns aparelhos de ginástica, um tapete preto daqueles fofinhos também, um aparelho de som e varias almofadas.

A cada lugar por qual passávamos Adarah ia tagarelando sobre o lugar e tudo o que poderíamos usufruir se fossemos dividir a casa com ela. Quanto chegamos na área externa, eu já estava convencida de que me encontrava no paraíso, e essa historia de inferno astral era uma completa balela, a área era enorme com uma lavanderia, o chão em pedra e grama rodeando uma piscina de tamanho relativamente grande, algumas cadeiras de piscina brancas e duas mesas pequenas redondas de madeira.

_Então, vocês gostaram da casa? – Adarah perguntou no final do nosso tur, e estávamos sentadas da sala.

_A casa é linda. – Luna comentou vijando totalmente nos arabescos de gesso do teto da sala.

_É sim, realmente linda. Mas ainda estou curiosa.- eu e a minha curiosidade infinita.

_Curiosa sobre o que?- Adarah me perguntou, tirando os olhos dos arabescos do gesso que a Luna observava distraidademente.

_Bom, desculpe por perguntar, mas fiquei curiosa com o motivo pelo qual ninguém se interessou em morar com você, já que a casa é linda, está em uma área nobre e por isso é cara eu sei , mas você havia dito que o preço era em conta porque você só queria alguém para dividir as coisas mais básicas. Você não paga aluguel paga ?

_É, você é bastante perspicaz. Não, eu não pago aluguel, a casa é minha, meu avô me deixou ela de herança, então eu só arco com as despesas básicas como água, luz, gás, telefone. E a casa é muito grande só para mim sozinha, por isso queria dividir. Já tive algumas experiências em dividi-la, mas que duraram pouco. Uma garota ficou aqui apenas uns dois meses e foi embora, ela era bastante metódica com relação aos estudos e fim de semana aqui é uma festa. Não que eu dê essas festas de arromba em que a faculdade inteira aparece, são apenas os amigos mais íntimos, com uma musica tocando, algo para beber e comer. Então acho que ela não gostou muito. E digamos que estes meus amigos mais íntimos sejam pessoas um tanto quanto metidas e arrogantes, e esta garota se lembrava bem deles de Hogwarts então ela não ficou muito tempo. E a outra garota também não gostou de dividir seus espaço com alguns ex colegas de Hogwarts.-

A expressão que ela usou "ex colegas de hogwarts" não estava me agradando nem um pouco. Eu não lembrava dela em Hogwarts.

_Hogwarts? Não me lembro de você em hogwarts.- Foi como se Luna tivesse lido os meus pensamentos.

_Ah, então é de lá que eu me lembro de vocês,bem que percebi que vocês não me eram estranhas. Estudei em Hogwarts sim, eu era da Sonserina, jogava basquete na equipe feminina da minha casa.

_Wow, então eu deveria me lembrar de você, eu joguei para a Grifinoria por três anos, mas não me lembro de ter jogado contra você.

Ela então parou e começou a me observar atentamente com o cenho franzido, ate que sua expressão se suavizou. Ela parecia ter lembrado de mim.

_Weasley não é? Irmã do Pivô Ronald Weasley. Você começou a namorar o Ala Potter no ultimo ano, meu ultimo ano, você era um ano mais nova não era?

_ Nossa, isso mesmo. Como eu não me lembro de você? – Agora eu estava espantada, como não me lembrava dela ?

_ Eu era bem anti-social na época. Minha mãe tinha olhos e ouvidos naquela escola, se eu fizesse qualquer coisa que a desagradasse ela iria ficar sabendo e eu receberia uma bela punição. Minha mãe sempre foi muito esnobe, eu tinha uma lista de pessoas com as quais eu podia me relacionar. Uma lista bem restrita, aliás. Mas enfim . . . acho que você não me viu muito pelos corredores do colégio. E nos campeonatos entre as casas eu jogava pouco. A capitã não gostava de mim, então por melhor jogadora que eu pudesse ser ela não me deixava jogar muito. Acho que ela tinha medo de que eu pegasse o lugar dela. Mas me lembro de você. Era uma excelente jogadora.

_Nossa, obrigada, e sinto muito pela sua fase anti-social. Ela acabou agora não é ?- perguntei a ela.

_Completamente, minha mãe não opina em mais nada da minha vida. Sou dona do meu nariz.- Sua expressão parecia bem determinada ao dizer isso.

_Humm, estou curiosa de novo. Sonserina. . . talvez me lembrasse de você pelo sobrenome, só nos apresentamos com o primeiro.

_Ah é, verdade. Adarah Black. E você ficou curiosa pela dominação exercida pela minha mãe, certo? Tenho o sobrenome de solteira dela, Bellatrix Lestrange, já ouviu falar?

Se eu já ouvi falar? Ah já sim, minha mãe nunca poupava um palavrão quando o assunto era Bellatrix Lestrange. E a senhora Molly vai realmente surtar quando souber que eu pretendo morar com a filha dela.

**N/A : bom ai estão o prólogo e o 1º cap , esta fic é dedicada à Diana Black, e foi feita como presente de Amigo secreto do Forum de HP Lumus Maximum. Dana ameiii sair com vc ! espero que você tenha gostado da fic. O 2º cap vem o mais rapido possível. Agradeço também á minha Beta queria que ainda não a betou Anis e a Ligya , luminosas de plantão que sempre me ajudam. E agradeço também ao JD malfoy que fez a capa para mim.**

***A fic é uma UA , nossos queridos personagens potterianos não me pertencem , pertencem a tia Jo.****  
****Nossos amados personagens estão na universidade e moram em cidades separadas devido à escolha dos cursos. ****  
*****Market Square é uma localidade realmente existente em Cambrige- Inglaterra, porem o modo como eu o coloco na fic é totalmente ficticio. utilizo apenas o nome. **

**bom ate o prox.****  
****Comentem por favor ****  
****Grace Black ^^ **


	3. 2 Ginny II

**Capitulo 2 – Ginny II**

Não ficamos muito mais tempo com Adarah, tínhamos que ir embora, Luna ainda tinha um emprego de meio período na locadora de filmes do qual devia comparecer após o almoço.

Então ficou decidido, temos um curto tempo para fazer a mudança. Por mais que eu tenha imaginado que essa historia de morar em Market Square envolvia algum esquema muito errado, Adarah se mostrou ser uma boa pessoa, tirando o fato de ser filha da Lestrange. Não conversamos muito a ponto de eu conhecê-la como se fossemos amigas de infância, mas pareceu realmente ser muito gente boa e é a melhor proposta que temos agora. E mesmo que não dê certo, por enquanto é o que eu e Luna temos.

Luna também gostou dela, e achou o ambiente bem tranqüilo. Então a decisão foi tomada, íamos mesmo dividir aquela casa, e que bela casa, diga-se de passagem, a amei de paixão.

Ops, hora de bater o ponto. Tenho horários para ligar para o Harry e vice e versa, com toda essa coisa de faculdade e estágios uma forma de nos organizarmos foi estabelecer alguns horários para comunicação. Ligo pela manha quando acordo e a noite, ou mando uma mensagem, mas geralmente é para dizer bom dia, perguntar como estão as coisas, dizer que estou com saudades, que o amo muito, e dar boa noite. Namoro a distancia é um saco, estou a três meses sem vê-lo, quero muito meu moreno gostoso de volta. Era tão bom quando podíamos nos ver todos os dias, mas enfim, vida pra frente, temos que ter nossos diplomas certo?

Harry, Rony e Hermione moram em Oxford, eles dividem um apartamento. Harry e Hermione estão cursando Direito, e meu querido irmãozinho, engenharia automobilística, viciado em carros como ele é diz que vai trabalhar na área de corridas com designer e tecnologia. Hermione fica louca com essa historia, mas é a escolha dele então ela respeita.

É melhor eu ligar, daqui a pouco ele não vai poder atender porque estará no estagio no Fórum.

_ Oi meu bem!

_Oi Gi, tudo bem ai ? Resolveu a historia da casa? – Harry estava falando baixinho, Ronny ou Hermione deviam estar por perto, já que pedi para ele não dizer nada sobre todo esse inferno astral que estou enfrentando.

_Ta tudo bem sim. E problemas resolvidos, Luna conseguiu uma grana com o pai dela, e eu vou passar no banco agora, Fred e Jorge me mandaram alguma coisa. E já arrumamos outro lugar para morar, vamos dividir uma casa com uma garota chamada Adarah. -Eu estava toda animada, ouvir a voz do Harry era aconchegante.

_Adarah ? que Adarah ? – Ele parecia um pouco preocupado agora, sua voz ainda muito baixa.

_Adarah Black, conhece? Ela também estud. . .

_ Em hogwarts, eu lembro dela. Sonserina, time feminino de basquete. – A voz dele parecia um pouco mais alerta agora.

_ Escuta Gi, você tem certeza que vai dividir uma casa com Adarah Black? Não to gostando disso, me lembro da turminha dela, e isso não vai ser boa coisa.

_ Relaxa Harry, se não der certo a gente se muda. A casa é ótima, o preço é bom, e eu gostei dela, parece ser gente boa.

_Ela é gente boa Gi, sei quem ela é, mas não gosto da turma dela. Olha pensa ai direito, não gostei dessa idéia, a noite te ligo tenho que desligar agora. Mione está de mandando um abraço.

_ Oks, manda outro pra ela,te amo.

_Também te amo Gi.

Aff, agora ele vai implicar com a minha nova casa. Mas quer saber, não vou dar ouvidos para isso, ele quase nunca vem em Cambridge mesmo, sou sempre eu que vou para Oxford vê-lo.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Com as contas pagas, eu tinha um problema a menos para me atormentar. A sucessão constante de desgraças parecia ter dado uma trégua, e eu ate podia sentir o cheiro da minha sorte mudando.

Já tinha arrumado todas as minhas coisas no meu mais novo quarto em Market Square, que ficava no segundo andar da casa. Luna havia ficado com o primeiro quarto do corredor, que tinha uma vista bonita para o jardim de Adarah. Eu tinha ficado com o antepenúltimo quarto, ele era bem espaçoso, e como toda a casa já era mobiliada não vou precisar fazer muito uso da esparsa mobília que tinha no quarto que eu dividia com Luna na antiga casa. A cama era de casal, como todas dos outros quartos, o colchão super fofo cheio de travesseiros, um guarda roupa grande de madeira escura, uma escrivania, e perto da ampla janela com uma cortina vermelha uma poltrona super agradável.

Sentada na cama, e observando o novo ambiente já começava a divagar novamente em como tivemos sorte em encontrar um local tão bacana para ficar.

Já tinha um teto sobre a minha cabeça , agora tenho que arrumar um emprego para conseguir bancar a mensalidade do meu curso.

Desci as escadas, e fui para a cozinha. Encontrei Adarah sentada nos degraus da porta da cozinha que levava para os jardins e a parte de trás da casa. Ela estava com o olhar perdido, parecia estar bem longe com os pensamentos. Saí pela porta e me sentei ao lado dela, e também comecei a divagar olhando a paisagem bonita que o jardim criava. Já tinham se passado quase uns cinco minutos até ela notar que eu estava ali.

_Nossa, oi Ginny, nem vi você chegando – ela disse se virando para mim.

_É, você parecia bem concentrada ai com os seus pensamentos. - eu disse também me virando para ela.

_ Apenas pensando na vida. E você?

_ Pensando em como arrumar um emprego. Já levei meu currículo a vários lugares, mas ainda não consegui nem uma entrevista.

_Pensei que você estivesse empregada. – Adarah disse um pouco surpresa.

_ Não, não estou. Nem estou procurando nada na minha área, que é jornalismo, desde que eu esteja trabalhando para me sustentar, já está ótimo. Passei por uma fase bem ruim neste começo de ano, se não arrumar um emprego não vou ter como continuar no curso. – Então expliquei para ela a fase "inferno astral". Era bem fácil conversar com Adarah, ela era dessas pessoas que em um instante você conta a sua vida inteira sem sequer perceber.

_Humm, você ouviu algo sobre a Absolute Company estar contratando recepcionistas e secretarias? Tente levar o seu currículo lá, às vezes ainda dá tempo.

Ow, isso era novidade. A Absolute Company era considerada uma das maiores empresas da Grã-bretanha, ela incluía um complexo setor de advocacia que abrangia todas as áreas, e trabalhava também com comercio exterior em um amplo processo de importação e exportação. Trabalhar na Absolute Company seria realmente muito bom. Mas não vou ficar criando expectativas, vou apenas levar o meu currículo lá e ver no que dá. Sempre que crio expectativa sobre algo, dá tudo errado, ate parece praga.

-Realmente eu não sabia, mas vou levar meu currículo lá sim, amanha pela manha eu estarei lá. Obrigada pela informação.

_ Que isso Ginny, disponha. – ela me respondeu sorrindo.

_Então você também trabalha? – queria conhecer mais Adarah, saber um pouco mais sobre ela, já que parecia ser tão gente boa, eu ia precisar de argumentos para defendê-la dos ataques da minha mãe por ela ser filha da Lestrange.

_Trabalho esporadicamente. Como estou fazendo o curso de designer, realizo alguns projetos às vezes. Uma organização de festa aqui, outra ali, alguma decoração, e alguns trabalhos de Publicidade, não sou formada na área, mas tenho algum conhecimento aí acabo recebendo alguns pedidos de projetos. Trabalho em casa mesmo, só preciso distribuir alguns cartões, e ter os contatos certos é claro. - Ela respondeu com uma piscadela.

- Parece bem legal. E você disse que tinha ganhado a casa de herança? Desculpe tantas perguntas, só . . .

_ Tudo bem Ginny – Ela me cortou sorrindo - É natural, a gente ta se conhecendo agora. Bom, sim eu ganhei a casa de herança do meu avô, Orion Black. Ele vivia comprando e vendendo casas para esconder as amantes passageiras que tinha, minha avó Walburga costumava marcar pesado, e quando ela descobria algumas das amantes dele a coisa ficava bem feia. Ele comprou essa para uma das amantes, mas a vovó descobriu antes que ela se mudasse pra cá e fez um escândalo, aí ele dispensou a mulher e ficou um tempo comportado para a vovó dar uma afrouxada na marcação. Como a casa era linda ele não quis vendê-la, ela ficou parada um tempão só recebendo uma limpeza de vez em quando, ate eu ganhá-la no testamento.

_ Nossa, seu avô parece ter aproveitado bastante, né?

_ É, ele aproveitou muito. Morreu de um enfarte fulminante quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, mas eu nunca descartei a possibilidade da vovó ter envenenado ele, então me deixou a casa com tudo dentro, o carro na garagem e algum dinheiro no banco. Minha mãe ficou furiosa, ela sabia que isso ia significar a minha independência quando eu atingisse a maioridade, mas ela não podia colocar aos mãos na minha herança porque o vovô especificou que o tutor devia ser o tio Reg, e não a minha mãe, o que a deixou mais irada ainda.

_ Não entendi essa parte sobre sua mãe, meus pais a conheceram, Bellatrix Lestrange é uma figura conhecida não é.

_ Bastante odiada você quer dizer.

_Bom. . . é . Minha mãe não é muito fã dela, e alguns amigos da família também não.

_ E todos eles estudaram em Hogwarts certo?

_Sim, estudaram.

_ Minha mãe não tem uma fama nada boa mesmo, huahauhaha. – a risada que ela deu foi límpida, como se realmente não se importasse do assunto ser "A Terrível Lestrange" - Ela é muito esnobe, arrogante e completamente louca. Se acha a rainha do mundo e ai de quem não concordar com ela. Chega a ser engraçado quando ela não está tentando te manipular de alguma forma. – Adarah balançava a cabeça como que não acreditando na mãe que tinha.

_ Mas porque Black e não Lestrange ? – Eu e minhas perguntas, elas simplesmente resvalam sobre a minha língua.

_ Porque não sou filha de Rodolphus Lestrange. Minha mãe se casou com ele por interesse, lá estava ela com quinze anos em um desses bailes de debutantes, toda linda em busca de alguém rico e com status suficientes para elevá-la ate as alturas da alta sociedade. Rodolphus a viu e se apaixonou, às vezes acho que minha mãe nunca amou ninguém na vida dela, tudo girou em torno de interesses particulares. Se imaginei que ela houvesse amado o meu pai biológico, esse pensamento caiu por terra quando ela disse que a minha existência se devia a uma dose cavalar de Wisky e Luxuria.

Ops, eu estava em terreno perigoso. A face dela não estava mais descontraída e risonha, estava fechada enquanto continuava a me contar a historia.

_ Então minha mãe se casou com Rodolphus por status, dinheiro e poder. Seria a união perfeita de duas famílias perfeitas, Black e Lestrange. Mas Rodolphus não ficava muito em casa, ele sempre estava viajando a negócios, algumas vezes ficando ate quatro meses fora de casa, o que dava à minha mãe uma liberdade enorme para fazer o que quisesse. Um dia, em um bar, ela se encontrou com um primo que não via a muito tempo e com quem já havia tido um caso, muito wisky depois acabaram na cama mais próxima. Foi daí que saí. Um completo erro e descuido deles, ela demorou em descobrir que estava grávida, quando descobriu já estava com mais de três meses e Rodolphus estava voltando para casa, então ela tinha que dar "um jeito" na gravidez não desejada. Contou para o meu pai e ele concordou que o melhor seria eu não existir, e quando eles estavam prestes a ir a um medico para resolver o problema, meu tio Reg descobriu e contou para o vovô Orion que então barrou os dois. Foi um belo escândalo dentro da família, eles obrigaram a minha mãe a levar a gravidez adiante. Rodolphus ficou furioso, mas no final acabou fazendo um acordo com a minha mãe. Ela podia ter a filha bastarda dela dentro da casa dele, mas ela também ia ter que aturar um filho que ele havia tido fora do casamento dentro de casa sem reclamar uma só silaba. Foi uma cena e tanto, minha mãe furiosa por ter que acatar a vontade do me avô e de Rodolphus. Enfim eu nasci. Meu pai me detesta, porque sou a vergonha da vida dele, a única coisa que ele enxerga quando olha para mim é a minha mãe, ele não gosta da Bella, sempre ficou com ela porque seria "desperdício demais não se perder em luxuriaem um corpotao bonito, já que ela sempre fora muito linda." Um completo babaca hipócrita."Eu era muito jovem, e inconseqüente." É o que ele gosta de dizer. Mas a presença dele nunca me fez falta, vovô Orion foi meu pai, foi quem cuidou de mim. Já que o vovô Cignus, pai da minha mãe, também sempre me detestou, por eu ser apenas uma bastarda imunda que nasceu para manchar a vida de sua querida Bellatrix. – Adarah por fim deu um suspiro e se voltou para mim novamente.

_Não faça essa cara Ginny, parece muito ruim sendo contado assim, mas já vi historias piores. Tive uma vida boa, apesar de toda a loucura que é a minha família. Perfeitos por fora, caóticos por dentro. Hauhauha. Sério, somos quase normais. – E ela já estava sorrindo novamente. Como ela conseguia? Eu estava completamente vidrada na maluquice que era a vida dela.

_ Por isso do Black. – Ela continuou – Minha mãe é Black, e meu pai também.

_ Ainda acho que é uma historia triste, quero dizer, ser rejeitada assim pelos próprios pais.– Não dava pra entender aquilo.

_ Relaxa Ginny, isso acontece o tempo todo no mundo todo. Você é que deve ter sido agraciada com uma família mega feliz e amorosa. Meu avô me amou, me mimou e me deu todo carinho que eu poderia esperar de alguém da minha família. E meu tio Reg também cuidou muito de mim junto com a Tia Cissa. Considero muito mais eles do que minha mãe ou meu pai. Para Rodolphus sempre fui invisível, ele não gostava de olhar para mim e perceber que minha mãe nunca iria se satisfazer com ele sexualmente e sempre freqüentaria outras camas. Um casamento de pura conveniência. Fui um brinquedinho de luxo para a minha mãe por muito tempo. Agora ela não manda mais nada. Se ela tenta se impor eu me imponho mais, bato de frente e ganho a parada. As brigas nem são mais tão constantes como eram, acho que ela está aprendendo que eu cuido da minha vida agora. Serio, não precisa ficar horrorizada desse jeito, sua cara de assombro está super engraçada, vai me conta sobre você agora.

Serio, como ela conseguia? Bom, deixa pra lá.

_Eu? O que quer saber sobre mim?

_ você já contou sobre sua fase horrorosa deste começo de ano, conte mais um pouco. Me lembro muito pouco de você em Hogwarts.

_Bom, família Weasley, tenho seis irmãos.

_ Todos jogaram no time da grifinoria,certo? Me lembro dos gêmeos, eles jogavam muito bem, e do Rony como pivô.

_É sim,o único que não jogou foi o Percy. Aparentemente, ate onde eu sei, nossa família era uma dessas grandes da alta sociedade e tals, ate o irmão mais velho do meu pai levar a família inteira a bancarrota e perder tudo por causa de aposta em jogos. Como meu pai era o caçula e era bem novo na época não pode fazer muita coisa, então quando ele e minha mae começaram a namorar a família já estava totalmente falida. Eles fugiram para se casar, a família dela queria que ela se casasse com alguém que pudesse dar a ela uma condição de vida melhor, o que mamãe nunca deu importância. Então eles ficaram juntos e eu sou a caçula dos sete filhos. Minha vida em Hogwarts foi normal como para qualquer aluno, algumas detenções por me meter onde não era chamada e por nunca ficar calada, sempre fazia comentários impróprios perto de alguns professores onde deviria ficar calada. Snape adorava me dar detenções . Entrei para o time de basquete da grifinoria, onde disse que não me lembrava de ter jogado contra você na sonserina. Harry me enxergou quando estava no sétimo ano e eu no sexto, então começamos a namorar e estamos juntos ate hoje.

_Harry Potter, a estrela do time masculino da grifinoria. Como assim, ele te "enxergou" no sexto ano? – Adarah me olhava concentrada em juntar as peças do que eu contava, mas ela tinha um sorriso de lado que tentava esconder. Um tipo de sorriso sarcástico que eu já tinha visto eu algum lugar.

_Sempre fui apaixonada por Harry – continuei - desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Sabia que ele só me via como a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo, e tentei tirar ele da cabeça, arrumei outros namorados e tals. Mas então ele me enxergou quando estava no ultimo ano e me chamou para sair. Nem acreditei no que estava acontecendo. Mas estamos juntos ate hoje.

_ Harry é uma peça rara mesmo. – Adarah comentou como se fosse mais para si mesma do que para mim, e seu sorriso sarcástico continuava lá enquanto ela balançava a cabeça em negativa e mirava o jardim.

_ Conhceu assim tão a fundo o Harry ? – eu estava começando a ficar realmente intrigada com aquilo.

_Ah, não! Apenas o suficiente. Cumpri algumas detenções com ele, e nas festas dos times as quatro equipes sempre compareciam independente de qual casa estivesse dando a festa, você sabe, os jogadores eram super populares apesar da animosidade entre as casas, então já topei com ele. – ela me mirava com um sorriso aberto agora, mas seus olhos me diziam que ela estava achando alguma coisa muito engraçada, e eu não conseguia adivinhar o que era.

_ Tem certeza que é só isso ?

_ Sim, claro. E tinha o Draco também. Se lembra no Malfoy? Ele sempre foi um irmão para mim. E Harry e Draco são água e óleo, sempre tinha alguma discussão hilária entre eles, que às vezes virava briga de socos, mas enfim . . . o que conheço de Harry Potter se restringiu a Hogwarts Hight Scool. – E ela continuava com aquele sorriso. Mas talvez seja só coisa da minha cabeça mesmo. Sempre fui ciumenta com relação ao Harry.

_ Então, agora estou aqui em Cambridge e Harry, Rony e Mione estou em Oxford. Meu namoro a distancia vai muito bem, mas morro de saudades dele.

_ Rony e Mione os "escudeiros", me lembro deles .

_"Escudeiros" ?

_Wow, desculpe. Draco os chamava assim porque sempre estavam juntos em todos os lugares, então acabei pegando a mania. Desculpe.

_Tudo bem, eu sei como era. Eram realmente super grudados. Só não são mais porque Rony e Mione estão juntos, e Ronny tem como hobbie vigiar a minha vida tentando fazer do Harry um namorado comportado.

_hauhauhauha, e seu irmão está tendo sucesso? – ela perguntou com uma cara safada achando graça da situação?

_Nenhum, o que Ronny não sabe, Ronny não sente. Hahahahahhaah.

_Hauhauhauhauhau. Deixo-o continuar na ilusão então. Hauhauhauha.

Rimos muito daquilo, mas conseguimos para para respirar um pouco.

_Acho que vou ajeitar algumas coisas lá em cima Ginny, tenho um projeto para terminar, e como sei que não vão me deixar trabalhar nele no fim de semana, vou tentar terminar antes. - Adarah disse se levantando.

_Tudo bem vai lá. Porque não vão deixar você terminar ele do fim de semana? Perguntei levantando os meus olhos para vê-la melhor,ela era bem alta.

_Por que fim de semana a minha pessoa é exclusividade dos meus amigos, sempre aparece alguém aqui querendo beber uma vodka ou um wisky, fazer um churrasco ou comer uma pizza, então eles não me deixam trabalhar. - ela respondeu sorrindo- Ainda está cedo, se você não for fazer mais nada seria bom olhar aquele lance na Absolute Company antes que o prazo deles expire. Foi ótimo conversar com você Ginny, e te conhecer um pouco mais é claro.

_também adorei te conhecer um pouco mais, e vou olhar lá na Absolute sim, valeu novamente pela dica.

_Dinada Ginny. Depois que a Luna chegar a gente divide as coisas daquele quadro de tarefas sobre o almoço e o jantar oks?

_Claro, com a divisão fica bem mais fácil.

Então ela subiu e eu fiquei mais um tempo ali sentada pensando em tudo que nós havíamos conversado. Depois olhei no relógio e vi que daria tempo se eu fosse ver o lance na Absolute. Como diz a minha mãe, não deixe para amanha o que você pode fazer hoje certo? Em falar nisso, tenho que ligar para ela.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Adeus inferno Astral, bem vinda sorte iluminada. Estou em tal estado de felicidade que nada mudaria o meu humor neste momento, absolutamente nada! Fui ate a Absolute Company, e a recepcionista mandou que eu fosse ate o escritório da RH para deixar o currículo, lá tinha umas sete mulheres para três vagas de recepcionista, entreguei meu currículo e a mulher que o recebeu mandou que eu esperasse porque aquele era o ultimo dia de admissão. Esperei, fiz uma entrevista com um dos chefes do RH e fui contratada para experiência de três meses! Yes! Hoje é quinta-feira, só devo voltar lá na segunda para o inicio do treinamento de uma semana, mas tenho que chegar lá já sabendo a maioria das regras da empresa, me deram uma apostila enorme para ler no fim de semana. Nem estou acreditando, e a minha função vai ser bem simples, só tenho que ficar na recepção central dando informações e transferindo ligações, com um salário inicial muito bom. Meu Deus, eu amo a Adarah, se ela não tivesse me falado sobre esse lance na Absolute eu ainda estaria desempregada arrancando os cabelos para conseguir alguma solução. Se bem que, agora pensando melhor, aquele cara não deu muita atenção para o meu currículo, ele só o olhou superficialmente e ficou me encarando bastante, como se estive contratando alguém pela aparência e facilidade e comunicação e não pelo conteúdo curricular. Mas foda-se, o emprego é meu! Serio, eu amo a Adarah. Vou ligar para o Harry e para a minha mãe, assim ela não fica tão preocupada em virar dinheiro para mi ajudar enquanto eu estivesse desempregada.

Cheguei em casa praticamente saltitando de felicidade, tanto eu como Luna e Adarah fazemos o curso noturno. Mas as vezes,pelo que Adarah disse ela tem que comparecer a algumas aulas no período da manhã,ou ir a tarde trabalhar em algum projeto por isso não vi nenhum sinal dela, ela já deve ter ido para a universiade. Luna ainda deve estar por aqui, ouvi um barulho no quarto dela.

_Luna . . . Está ai? – perguntei batendo na porta.

­_ Sim Ginny, pode entrar.

Entrei e vi que ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava se arrumando para ir para a universidade. Cheguei toda feliz e me joguei pra cima dela, abraçando e apertando bem forte.

_Ei. . . Assim você me esmaga. O que foi? – ela perguntou meio sufocada.

_Consegui um emprego!

_ Que bom Ginny! Estou tão feliz por você! – Luna disse me abraçando de volta e dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

_Não sei se a nossa nuvem negra já foi embora por completo Ginny, mas isso é definitivamente um bom pressagio. Vou ler nas cartas o que nos espera de agora em diante. – Isso era mau.

_Não! Nada de cartas, já estou cheia de cartas, planetas e previsões de horóscopos malucos. Vamos viver isso racionalmente Luna.

_Mas Ginny, os astros falam muito sobre quem somos e sobre o que esperar para o futuro. – Luna disse isso olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos azuis e uma expressão de total inocência e credulidade, daquele jeito que fica difícil negar alguma coisa.

_Olha só, se você quiser ler as cartas, tudo bem, mas guarde para você Ok? Não quero saber. Chega de planetas malucos fazendo inferno astral na minha vida ok? – A expressão de Luna ao me fitar era de um pouco decepcionada, mas é serio, a ultima vez que ela me contou tudo sobre o que os astros nos reservavam só aconteceu merda.

_ Ahhh – ela suspirou – tudo bem Ginny, se você prefere não saber. – ela disse ainda com uma expressão desapontada.

_ Sim, eu prefiro, obrigada. – eu respondi aliviada de que ela não fosse insistir no assunto.

_ Você não vai à aula?

_Vou sim, só vou me arrumar. Você já está saindo?

_Estou quase só tenho que encontrar meu caderno e acabar de me arrumar.

_Ok, vou tomar um banho rápido, assim nós podemos ir juntas.

_tudo bem, eu te espero.

Nossos blocos não eram perto um do outro, mas ficavam no mesmo campus.

Fui ate o meu quarto separei uma roupa, tomei um banho rápido e fomos para mais um dia de aula.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

O Fim de semana chegou e eu fiquei enfurnada dentro de casa lendo a apostila enorme das regras da Absolute company. Adarah ia a uma festa e me chamou para ir com ela, mas recusei, e Luna também recusou já que ia ter que fazer uma hora extra no trabalho.

Segunda feira chegou em um piscar de olhos, acordei cedo e fui para a Absolute, recebi 4 conjuntos de uniforme, calça social e camisete branca e blazer. O treinamento durou a semana toda, ia ate no sábado, chegava em casa a tempo apenas de comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho e ir para a universidade.

No sábado cheguei destruída do treinamento, não agüentava mais nenhuma palavra sobre como se deve recepcionar os clientes preferenciais da Absolute, como ser agradável, eficiente e sorrir o tempo todo. Um saco! Mas pelo menos era um emprego, um bom emprego com um bom salário.

Então cheguei em casa e ouvi muito movimento, conversa alta vinda da cozinha. Fechei a porta e senti alguém atrás de mim.

_Meu Deus, você já teve melhores companias Dara. Ter a Weasley e a Lovegood como colegas de casa mostra o quão fundo no poço você está chegando.

Puff, fala serio. Draco Babaca Malfoy era a ultima pessoa que eu pensei que encontraria aqui agora. Virei-me de frente para ele e o ignorei completamente, ou pelo menos tentei. Tinha séculos que eu não o via assim tão perto, tudo bem que estudamos na mesma universidade, mas eu quase nunca topo com ele os blocos são bem distantes. Ele estava mais alto do que eu me lembrava, mais de 1,80m com certeza, os músculos pareciam muito bem definidos sob a camiseta branca com detalhes pretos e a calça jeans toda casual que ele usava, o cabelo loiro cortado não muito curto deixava uma espécie de franja caindo sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados de tal forma que chegava a arrepiar. Me virei para Adarah que estava saindo da cozinha atrás de Draco, indagando com o olhar aquela presença desagradável, ou não.

_Cala a Boca D. , já disse que dentro da minha casa você vai se comportar com educação com as minhas amigas. – Adarah disse atrás dele de braços cruzados no peito e com o cenho franzido. – Pensei que você já tivesse entendido.

_Ahh- ele suspirou- Eu entendi Dara, foi so a habito, desculpe. – ele disse rolando os olhos para o alto.

_Não é para mim que você deve desculpas._ Adarah disse com a voz ainda brava.

_Oks, não precisa ficar brava. -Ele disse olhando para ela, e logo depois se voltou para mim. – Vamos começar de novo tudo bem Weasley?

Ele de um passo para frente, e quando o fez minha reação seria instintivamente dar outro para trás, mas eu não consegui, estava concentrada nos movimentos dele.

_Olá ruiva, como vai você? Está mais bonita do que da ultima fez que te vi na formatura de bom que está dividindo a casa com a Dara, nós somos primos ela te contou? Espero que você participe das nossas festinhas assim você pode conhecer um pouco de diversão de verdade. – Ele disse se aproximando mais um passo pegando a minha mão e depositando um beijo nela, e me puxando logo em seguida para um beijo leve no rosto. O perfume dele me entorpeceu e o contato de seus lábios na minha pele me arrepiou inteirinha, e acho que ele percebeu porque quando a soltou saiu dando um sorrisinho cínico de lado e se postou ao lado da Adarah. Eu não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo, por mais sarcástico que parecesse, aquelas palavras ainda estavam saindo da boca de Draco Malfoy. E aquilo estava me assustando.

Olhei espantada para Adarah que agora estampava um sorriso enorme, achando graça do que Draco havia feito. Eu sabia que tinha que dar alguma resposta, mas ainda estava meio paralisada com aquilo tudo.

_Ern . . . . Tudo bem Malfoy.

_Otimo! _ Adara cortou ainda achando muita graça da situação, estamos aqui embaixo Ginny, temos uma garrafa de vodka, uma de wisky e pizza. Porque você não se junta a nós ? Luna saiu , não sei aonde ela foi.

_Vou subir, tomar um banho e ligar para o Harry, talvez eu desça. Obrigada pelo convite Adarah. – eu disse já subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás, porque eu sabia que aqueles olhos acinzentados ainda estavam me olhando. E por algum motivo eu estava achando aquilo muito perturbador.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

***Market Square é uma localidade realmente existente em Cambrige- Inglaterra, porem o modo como eu o coloco na fic é totalmente ficticio. utilizo apenas o nome.**

***tentei criar uma coisa mais elaborada com o sistema educacional Inglês, mas não consegui. Já que o sistema universitário da grã-bretenha é bem, bemmm ,diferente do brasileiro. Então meio que ficou uma junção. Para quem quiser saber mais .org/wiki/Universidade_de_Cambridge e .org/wiki/Universidade_de_Oxford**

**N/A:** **Bom gente,perdoe alguns errinhos por ai, ainda não está betado. Esse cap foi bem morno, só conhecemos um pouco mais sobre a Adarah e um finalzinho para o Draco *.* Vou tentar não demorar para escrever o três, já que nele as coisas começam a esquentar ^^**

**Fic presente para Diana Black do fórum Lumus Maximum ,Dana espero que você esteja gostando, e desculpe a demora. E agradeço também a Anis e a Ly Anne Black, por me aturarem surtando enquanto escrevo. A todos que estão lendo eu agradeço de coração, e por favor comentem. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. MUITO OBRIGADA também para quem ADICIONOU aos Favoritos ou no Alerta e não deixou review, só de saber que vocês estão acompanhando me sinto muito feliz**

**Vocês gostaram da Adarah? Acharam a historia dela interessante? Tem mais pela frente.**

**E a aparição do Draco? O que vocês acharam ? REVIEWS PLEASE,bjsss *.***

**Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black**** :**Oláaa, que bom que você gostou. E pode esperar que logo logo a action começa pra valer. Gostou da aparição do Draco ? bjus ate mais , não deixe de comentar.

**Poosh Marie Weasley-Malfoy**** :** Oiss, que bom que você está gostando. E entre Harry e um loiro gostoso de box , com certeza a tentação é muito . No próximo cap as coisas esquentam, continue lendo. bjus

**Thaty Malfoy**** : **Oláa,realmente , aguça a curiosidade total né. Draco de box a disposição é irresistível. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Logo logo teremos mais action ^^ então continue lendo. Bjjuss ate mais


	4. 3 Ginny III

**_Capitulo dedicado á Diana Black, super atrasado de niver. E a todas que lêem e não me abandoram.**

**Capitulo 3 – Ginny III**

_Oi amor, tudo bem ai? – perguntei na minha voz mais melosa em direção ao celular. Eu tinha que tirar um certo brilho de azul prateado da minha memória e o que melhor que isso do que ligar para o meu moreno?

_Tudo ótimo Ginny, e ai como está? Ainda na Adarah? – Aff, ele tinha que perguntar.

_Nós já conversamos sobre isso Harry, eu não vou sair daqui, além do que eu só estou vindo aqui para comer, tomar banho e dormir. O novo emprego e a faculdade me absorvem por completo. – eu respondi já começando a me irritar.

_Tudo bem Ginny, não vamos entrar nisso outra vez. Me conta, como foi seu dia?

_Super cansativo, cheguei agora, subi tomei um banho e estou deitada conversando com você.

_Hum, é fim de semana está sozinha em casa?

_Não, Adarah está na cozinha com alguns amigos. Ela disse que tem pizza e vodka, me chamou para comer mas acho que não vou descer. Já tive o suficiente da presença insuportável do Malfoy para um dia. – e voltamos a lembrar do Malfoy.

_Agora você está entendendo porque eu disse que não era uma boa idéia? Você vai se estressar fácil com o tipo de gente da turma da Adarah.

_Harry, bloqueei os sonserinos babacas por anos em Hogwarts, e a Adarah já avisou pra eles que aqui dentro eles terão de se comportar com educação. O Malfoy até pediu desculpas.

_E foi ela quem mandou ele pedir, ou ele pediu por conta própria? – era impressão minha ou a voz dele estava começando a ficar sarcástica?

_Ai Harry, ela pediu. Por que essa implicância agora?

_Não é de agora Ginny, é de anos. Eu não gosto do Malfoy, e ele é o cachorrinho de estimação da Adarah. Você vai conviver muito com ele aí e foi por isso que eu disse que ...

_Ta bom, eu já entendi – eu o cortei, não agüentava mais aquele tópico. Ele não ia sossegar enquanto eu não saísse de lá. Mas eu não ia me mudar só por um capricho dele.

_Vamos mudar de assunto está bom, o que vocês vão fazer aí hoje?

_ Ronny quer ir a um pub novo que abriu aqui, então vamos dar uma passada rápida lá, e depois eu volto pra casa. Só vou ver o ambiente, não gosto de ficar muito tempo de vela para os dois.

_Ah que legal, divirtam-se então. Já estão saindo?

_Não, a Mione está se arrumando e o Ronny está na sala bufando e reclamando como ela está nos atrasando. O de sempre, você conhece o seu irmão. – ele disse com a voz risonha.

_Ai , o Ronny é uma peça rara mesmo.

_Pronto, já estou no quarto e fechei a porta. Agora vamos voltar para o inicio da conversa, você disse algo sobre um banho e cama?

Eu gargalhei para o celular, às vezes é difícil me acostumar com o lado pervertido do Harry, então lá vamos nós.

_É, eu te contei que temos três suítes e que as três tem banheira? Tomei um relaxante banho na banheira, saí, vesti meu robe, aquele de ceda, preto e deitei na minha cama de casal super confortável pra poder te ligar. Você vai ter que vim a Cambridge me ajudar a fazer um bom uso dessa cama, porque ela é realmente boa sabe. Enorme e super confortável. – eu disse tentando fazer minha voz soar sensual e não divertida como ela queria sair.

_É aquele robe de ceda preto curto, que não esconde nada?

_Ele esconde sim Harry.

_Não esconde nada, deixa tudo a mostra. Suas coxas grossas, a cintura marcada pelo laço, os seios. Esse seu robe é uma tortura Ginny, ele é pequeno e você só coloca ele quando quer me provocar.

_E você adora expor o que ele consegue esconder.

_ Você está só com o robe Ginny?

_ Só com ele e mais nada, quer que eu desfaça o laço da cintura? – perguntei toda sensual.

_Queria eu estar ai para desfazê-lo. – ele disse com a voz rouca.

_Sou eu quem queria você aqui Harry, queria você aqui pra me tirar ele....Você quer? ... quer que eu me toque pra você? Estou morrendo de saudade Harry.

Consegui sentir ele engolindo e respirando do outro lado da linda antes de responder.

_Eu também estou Ginny, estou morrendo de saudade. Mas logo, logo a gente dá um jeito nisso. Vamos ver se nós conseguimos nos ver no próximo mês. E O Ronny já está me gritando, parece que a Mione está pronta.

_Ah... mais um mês.. – Não dá pra acreditar. Mais um maldito mês.

_É eu sei que é difícil Ginny, mas quando você vier ou eu for aí, a gente aproveita e mata a saudade completamente e de todas as formas Ok? – Bom, pelo menos essa é uma promessa que eu não vou esquecer.

Eu suspirei antes de responder, realmente ter ele tão longe de mim era um saco.

_Tudo bem Harry, vai lá se distrair no pub. Vou ficar em casa mesmo. Manda uma mensagem no celular quando você já estiver em casa. Boa noite, manda um beijo pra Mione e pro Ronny.

_Mando sim, a mensagem e o beijo. Te amo Ginny.

_Também te amo. Beijo.

Ah, amo o Harry, mas sinto muita falta dele. E essa distancia é um saco, se ele estivesse aqui com certeza a cama seria muito bem utilizada, mas agora, só me resta dormir. Do primeiro andar consegui distinguir o som de uma musica, conversas e risadas. E eu não estou com o mínimo ânimo para descer e enfrentar a corja sonserina que deve ter feito um ninho na cozinha. Não estou mais com paciência para aturar as piadinhas do Malfoy. Sem contar que se eu descer terei de vestir algo descente e a preguiça reina soberana neste momento, então nada disso. Posso socializar com os amigos das Adarah em uma outra ocasião.

Levantei para desligar a luz do banheiro quando ouvi um barulho no corredor e uma batida na minha porta. Completamente distraída eu simplesmente fui até ela e a abri. E quem é que estava ali do outro lado? Draco Malfoy. Agora me diz o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

_ Não vai descer para a nossa reuniãozinha Weasley? – ele disse me encarando a principio, mas logo passou a fazer um minucioso scaneamento em mim de cima a baixo. Oops, ele não deveria estar me vendo com este robe em particular, que vamos concordar com o Harry, não me protege em nada de olhares curiosos e secantes como esse que o Malfoy está me lançando agora.

_Não, não vou Malfoy. – tentei fechar a porta e me esconder o máximo possível atrás dela, mas o maldito segurou a porta com o pé impedindo que eu deixasse apenas uma pequena fresta por onde olhar para ele como eu queria.

_Adarah disse que talvez você estivesse cansada por causa do trabalho. Ela ia trazer pra você, mas eu me dispus a fazê-lo por ela. Pra você: três pedaços de pizza e um copo de coca. Sem ser batizado, te prometo.

Foi então que reparei na bandeja que ele estava segurando, e aquela pizza parecia realmente muito convidativa.

Mas para que eu conseguisse pegar a bandeja eu teria de me expor ao Malfoy. Oh, duvida cruel! Mandá-lo embora dali e continuar segura meio escondida pela porta ou pegar a bandeja e me expor no meu micro robe de ceda preta. E bem na hora, minha barriga roncou. Pronto, batalha perdida, meu estomago reclama pela pizza. Eu estava com fome, teria que arriscar. E que este pequeno episodio jamais chegue aos ouvidos de Harry ou ele vai sofrer um AVC.

O desgraçado do Malfoy ainda deu aquele sorrisinho cínico de canto de boca quando ouviu o meu estomago reclamando, agora ele não vai sair daqui enquanto eu não pegar essa maldita bandeja. Que Deus me ajude, quanto mais rápido eu pegá-la mais rápido ele sai de perto de mim.

_Ok Malfoy, me dê a bandeja e pode voltar lá pra baixo, eu não vou descer. E agradeça a Adarah por favor.

_Claro, eu repasso o seu agradecimento para ela. Então... sai de trás da porta pra mim poder te entregar a bandeja.

_Não vou precisar sair de trás da porta, você pode me entregar por esse espaço mesmo.

_Não seja Ridícula Weasley. Eu não mordo.

Não morde? E se eu quisesse que ele mordesse? Ahh! Imaginação idiota, imaginação idiota, criando imagens nada bem vindas! Ginny pára com isso!

_Claro que você não morde. Eu só quero que você dê o fora daqui o mais rápido possível, então me passe a bandeja. – disse de forma rude, irritada pela minha imaginação inconveniente.

Tentei me posicionar o melhor possível para colocar o meu plano em prática: deixar a porta aberta o mínimo possível, pegar a bandeja e empurrá-la com o meu pé na cara do Malfoy e trancá-la, assim ele não vê o quão curto é o robe.

Mas Oh, que surpresa! Nada do que eu planejo dá certo! É Carma, só pode ser carma.

Quando eu peguei a bandeja, a equilibrando em uma mão, fiz força para empurrar a porta com a outra e com o resto do meu corpo que estava escondido, mas o pé dele ainda estava bloqueando a porta do outro lado, de modo que toda a minha força foi em vão e a bandeja começou a se desequilibrar. E como reação instantânea do meu corpo, tentei salvar a bandeja. Caí de joelhos, mas salvei a pizza e a o copo de coca, Yes!

Ops, esqueci da porta, ah que inferno. Ela estava totalmente aberta agora e quando eu olhei para cima, vi uma cena quase perturbadora. Eu disse: quase. Draco Malfoy, loiro, alto e incrivelmente gostoso em jeans e camiseta escorado no portal da porta olhando para a minha situação deplorável, tentando esconder a gargalhada que qualquer um teria dado da circunstância com um mero sorrisinho de lado e com a mão no queixo. Com o resto da minha dignidade eu tentei começar a me levantar, mas tinha que levantar com cuidado, já que quase tudo estava à mostra. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc...Weasley. – Ele começou a dizer, balançando a cabeça em negativa enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios para umedecê-los- Porque você não continua de joelhos? Posso imaginar um monte de coisas que você poderia fazer para mim nesta posição. Ainda mais com esse robe tão sensual. Era por isso que você estava se escondendo? Você teria ganhado muito mais tempo se simplesmente tivesse me convidado a entrar, certamente você não estaria usando ele agora.

_Malfoy, eu vou ignorar o que você acabou de dizer porque senão eu não vou responder por mim e vou te dar uma porrada. Saia do meu quarto AGORA! – respondi com dificuldade. Como ele se atrevia a dizer aquelas coisas pra mim?

_Não precisa ficar brava ruiva, eu só estou brincando. – e enquanto dizia isso, ele tinha um sorriso super safado no rosto e se afastou da porta um passo, o suficiente para que eu mandasse a mão na porta e a batesse na cara dele.

E agora ele estava gargalhando sonoramente no corredor. Argh! Cretino, que raiva dessa situação.

Eu sei que agora já era, mas vou tirar esse robe do inferno e colocar um pijama descente, comer e dormir. E tentar esquecer essas coisas bizarras que acontecem comigo e o Malfoy.

****************

Como eu amo o domingo! Domingo é o único dia que eu posso ficar fazendo hora na cama até bem tarde, e ficar curtindo preguiça o dia todo.

Acordei bem tarde e desci para a cozinha, que ao contrario do que eu imaginei encontrar devido a 'festinha' de ontem, estava impecavelmente limpa.

Fiz algumas torradas, e encontrei um bolo de chocolate na mesa com um bilhete de Adarah dizendo que podíamos comer. Eu amo bolo de chocolate, então peguei uma fatia bem generosa, um copo de leite e subi para o quarto levando o meu desjejum. Estirei-me novamente na cama, comi tudo, e voltei ao meu estado de letargia completa. Peguei o celular e mandei uma mensagem de bom dia para o Harry.

Só resolvi dar um jeito na minha vida bem mais tarde, quando o meu estomago estava reclamando por alguma comida decente e que fosse de sal. Levantei arrumei o quarto e voltei a descer, já eram quase quatro da tarde. Encontrei lasanha, dessas congeladas no freezer, joguei no microondas e comi.

Quando estava lavando a louça que sujei ouvi um barulho distante que parecia de música. Saí para a área pela porta da cozinha e encontrei Adarah deitada em uma espreguiçadeira na sombra perto da piscina, com um fone no ouvido escutando alguma música no volume máximo.

Aproximei-me e sentei na espreguiçadeira ao lado da dela, com certeza ela tinha a vantagem de ser a dona da casa e conhecer os melhores lugares, aquele era um local maravilhoso para curtir preguiça em um domingo. Pensei que ela estive dormindo, mas logo ela abriu os olhos e se virou para mim, deve ter sentido a minha presença.

_Bom dia flor do dia. Já almoçou? – ela me disse

_Bom dia, já almocei sim, e estou pronta para curtir preguiça o resto do dia. – respondi com um sorriso.

Ela desligou o iPode, e se voltou para mim para iniciar uma conversa.

_Então, você não desceu ontem, imaginei que estivesse super cansada. – Adarah começou justamente o assunto que eu não queria ouvir. Tentei me manter, desde antes de dormir ate um segundo atrás, longe de pensamentos que envolvessem Draco Malfoy.

_ É, eu estava sim. Desculpa Adarah, vou tentar me socializar com os seus amigos na próxima vez. – "Ou não, se eu puder evitar" pensei.

_Relaxa Ginny, eles são "meus" amigos. Você só convive com eles se você quiser. A garota que morou aqui antes de você e Luna, mau os via. E ela só se irritava quando eles agitavam alguma festa realmente grande. Então você não é obrigada a fazer cara de feliz pra eles, conheço os amigos que tenho e às vezes eles conseguem ser inconvenientes e indigestos. – Ela disse olhando diretamente para os meus olhos. Encarar suas safiras quase dava medo.

_Tudo bem Adarah, não se preocupe. Se eu não quiser me socializar com os seus amigos, fico no meu quarto. Fique tranqüila.

_Ok, e em falar em amigos inconvenientes, o Draco não foi desagradável com você ontem né? Quando eu ia subir para levar a pizza para você, ele simplesmente tirou a bandeja das minhas mãos e disse que ia ser "um bom rapaz em missão de paz". E eu conheço Draco Malfoy o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa ele estava aprontando, além de ter demorado para voltar á cozinha, quando chegou estava fazendo muita força para não se dobrar de rir.

Droga! Eu não queria nem me lembrar de ontem, e eu já estava corando de vergonha e raiva pela cena humilhante. E bom, isso não ia passar despercebido pelos olhos de Adarah, ela parece farejar a verdade. Então eu suspirei longamente antes de tentar uma explicação.

_Malfoy sempre foi inconveniente com todos da minha família quando estudávamos em Hogwarts. E ontem, ele ate tentou ser legal, mas depois conseguiu estragar a situação, fez piada com a minha cara, e como sempre me irritou ate o ultimo fio de cabelo. Mas enfim, esta deve ser a natureza dele, ele não deve ser capaz de mudar a si mesmo. – Eu terminei frustrada.

_ Conheço o Draco desde criança, e o considero como um irmão. Ele é legal quando quer, e seu sarcasmo é ao mesmo tempo engraçado e irritante. Se ele se comportasse melhor na presença de outras pessoas, você notaria sua personalidade interior super legal. – e ela estava sorrindo para mim.

_Personalidade interior super legal... ta, vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Adarah riu alto, e nós ficamos ali curtindo a sombra fresca e o reflexo da piscina. Depois de um tempo retomei a conversa.

_ Você sabe da Luna?

_Ela saiu de manhã, enquanto eu estava arrumando a cozinha. Disse que ia ao lançamento de um livro de uma de suas autoras preferida que escreve sobre wicca. Na livraria do shopping, ou algo do tipo.

_ Ah! Acho que ela tinha comentado algo durante a semana sobre esse lançamento mesmo.

_ Como anda o emprego e o treinamento?

_Nossa, foi bem puxado, mas agora está tranqüilo. Fico na recepção, o salário é bom e se eu começar a economizar desde agora no próximo semestre foi conseguir pagar as despesas da faculdade.

_Que bom Ginny, estou torcendo por você.

Ficamos lá curtindo a sombra fresca ate o sol se por. Quando a noite já começava a descer Adarah reclamou de fome, e nós entramos. Jogamos muita conversa fora, sobre filmes e livros enquanto comíamos. Tínhamos alguns gostos em comum.

Luna chegou e começou a tagarelar animadamente sobre o novo livro de wicca que ela tinha comprado.

Foi um ótimo dia de domingo. Subi e arrumei todas as minhas coisas para a segunda feira. O Harry me ligou, mas conversamos pouco. Eu já estava caindo e sono, e quando dei por mim, já estava acordando na manhã seguinte com o despertador tocando.

**************

Terça feira foi um dia super cansativo. No trabalho a supervisora do setor espalhou veneno aos quatro cantos. Uma das recepcionistas do terceiro andar foi embora aos prantos. E depois dessa avaliação na faculdade, estou realmente perto da morte.

Eu e Luna chegamos em casa e ouvimos toda uma comoção na cozinha. Parecia a voz de Adarah e Malfoy e estavam super exaltadas, nós trocamos um olhar intrigado e fomos em direção à cozinha.

E como sempre nós duas somos um desastre juntas, Luna tropeçou em uma coisa grande e disforme no chão e caiu de quatro, e eu que estava logo atrás tropecei em Luna, e só não tive o mesmo destino do dela porque consegui me segurar na parede mais próxima. Olhei para o que barrou nosso caminho e me deparei com uma mala grande e pesada. O que será que estava acontecendo?

Luna levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido e seguiu caminho para a cozinha, eu fui logo atrás e quando já estávamos quase na porta eu consegui distinguir o motivo da discussão, e também daquela mala em que eu e Luna tropeçamos.

_Mas nem pensar D.! pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva. Eu não tenho nada a ver com os seus problemas com o Zambine. – Adarah parecia bastante irritada.

_Darah eu não agüento mais! Hoje foi a gota d'agua, o Blaize me estressa, não consigo ficar mais nem um segundo no mesmo ambiente que ele sem querer socá-lo. Até a voz dele me irrita, o ar que ele respira me irrita! O que é que custa você me deixar ficar aqui ????

Ah não, não, não , não. Nem pensar! Eu não acredito que eu estou ouvindo isso!

_Draco, eu adoro você. Mas eu te conheço. E você não vai se comportar se ficar aqui. Todas as vezes que você brigou com o Zambine, você ficou uma temporada aqui, eu sei. Mas agora eu não moro mais sozinha, e apesar da casa ser minha e termos espaço de sobra, eu tenho a nítida sensação que deixar você ficar aqui só vai dar merda!

Ah cara! Eu concordo plenamente com a Adarah, Malfoy sob o mesmo teto que eu vai dar merda, muita merda! Luna já estava escorada na porta da cozinha olhando a discussão dos dois. Eu não queria me juntar a ela, queria subir para o meu confortável quarto e acreditar que nada disso estava acontecendo. Foi então neste momento que o Malfoy disse a frase que seria a única coisa que faria Adarah deixá-lo ficar.

_ Darah, você me conhece e eu sei que você divide a casa com mais duas pessoas agora, e eu prometo para você que vou me comportar. E eu sinceramente não acredito que você me viraria as costas agora. Darah, você sempre foi o pilar da nossa turma desajustada, então honre o nosso lema: Amigo é amigo, Filho da Puta é Filho da Puta. Você vai me jogar para fora da sua casa?

Cheguei até a porta e vi Malfoy encarando Adarah nos olhos intensamente, enquanto ela devolvia o olhar. Eu quase podia sentir as engrenagens na cabeça dela maquinando as palavras do Malfoy. E então ela suspirou.

_Ok, eu nunca lhe viraria as costas D., você sabe que tenho com você a consideração de um irmão. Então vamos colocar este seu pedido em votação. Se você está me prometendo que vai se comportar eu acredito em você. E já que as duas outras moradoras já estão aqui, vamos ver qual é a opinião delas.

Adarah encostou-se no balcão da cozinha e fez sinal para que entrássemos. Luna andou com graça e se postou ao lado do Malfoy o olhando intensamente.

Malfoy deu um passo para trás, se afastando de Luna. Ela olhava-o com seus enormes olhos azuis vítreos, como se a simples presença dele ali fosse uma experiência muito emocionante. Sério, eu quase podia vê-la ofegar de excitação. Tudo bem que ele era bonito, e parecia super gostoso em sua camisa social branca, calça social preta e cabelo levemente despenteado como se ele tivesse passado a mão por ele diversas vezes nos últimos minutos de discussão com Adarah, mas a reação da Luna era quase bizarra. Eu nunca iria imaginar que ela tivesse esse abismo de paixão pelo Malfoy. E então ela estava radiante quando olhou para Adarah e disse:

_Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Sério, eu não estou entendendo nada, ela estava radiante ante a perspectiva de dividir o mesmo espaço com Draco Malfoy? Adarah olhou-a um pouco surpreendida pela afirmação.

_Você sabia? Como assim Luna?

_Bom eu estava novamente olhando as cartas e eu vi que teríamos mais companhia. Não disse nada antes porque a Ginny disse que não queria saber o que eu veria nas cartas, mas eu vi que as nuvens negras ainda não tinham se dissipado ao todo, e que antes do inferno astral terminar de uma vez por todas, teríamos mais companhia sob este teto e que esta pessoa traria ao mesmo tempo luz e trevas, e que seria importante para o desfecho da onda negra de azar que atravessamos.

_Puff – Eu bufei. Fala sério. Não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo. Não mesmo! Fiquei ali balançando a minha cabeça em negativa, enquanto Luna olhava radiante para o Malfoy, ele olhava-a com aquela expressão que deixava bem claro que ela deveria estar presa em um hospício e Adarah depois da surpresa inicial pelo monte de abobrinhas que a Luna havia dito, estava gargalhando sonoramente. Passado um minuto, ela conseguiu engolir a risada e voltou para o assunto inicial.

_Bom, já que a Luna diz que o Draco será uma peça importante para o desfecho do momento decisivo pelo qual passamos, acho que a resposta dela é que o Draco pode ficar. Ginny, não vou virar as costas para o D., mas te prometo que se ele diz que vai se comportar então ele vai realmente se esforçar nesta questão. E se ele te perturbar, de qualquer forma, me conte que eu darei uns puxões de orelha nele Ok?

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, minha voz não iria sair e eu não conseguiria argumentar contra aquilo, mesmo que uma parte da minha mente esteja gritando contra a permanência do Malfoy sob aquele teto.

Eu estava completamente desolada. Isso pode ser encaixado na área de inferno astral com certeza. Resolvi que já tinha visto o suficiente para um dia. O Trabalho, a faculdade e agora aquilo.

Era demais para a minha cabeça, eu só queria um banho quente e a minha cama. Virei as costas para aquela cena bizarra da cozinha e subi as escadas, na esperança de dormir e acordar no dia seguinte, e ver que isso foi apenas um pesadelo.

************

Por incrível que pareça a semana correu super bem. No trabalho a supervisora do setor parecia estar gostando do meu desempenho, então fui poupada de seu veneno usual. A faculdade deu uma aliviada depois das principais avaliações, e eu quase não vi rastro do Malfoy em casa. Encontrei com ele umas duas vezes durante a manhã, enquanto eu estava saindo para o trabalho ele estava descendo para o café, e nós não nos falamos. Pelo que eu pude perceber ele não gosta muito de conversar e fazer piadinhas quando acorda, graças a deus.

Não conheço o dia-a-dia dele, mas Adarah comentou que o pai dele o obriga a trabalhar meio período na filial das empresas de importação e exportação Malfoy de Cambridge, então ele sai depois de mim e Luna, e vai do trabalho direto para a faculdade, e desta para casa.

Eu dei boas vindas para o fim de semana. Organizei meus trabalhos pendentes, Adarah me deixou utilizar o computador que ficava na sala, e que eu reparei quase nunca era ligado. A Internet era ótima, e eu pude conversar no sábado por horas com Fred e George, Mione, Rony, meu moreno lindo e gostoso, e até o Gui eu consegui pegar online no Messenger.

Quando dei por mim, já havia anoitecido e Luna estava chegando de sua hora extra no trabalho. Quando vi que já eram mais de oito da noite me surpreendi por não ver nenhum movimento na casa, ou Adarah correndo de um lado para o outro se arrumando para sair. Deixei Luna utilizar o pc e subi as escadas.

Encontrei Adarah no quarto dela, sentada na cama atolada de livros, maquetes, e plantas de casas, super concentrada no notebook em seu colo. Quando ela percebeu minha presença, sorriu e fez sinal para que eu entrasse e me virasse para encontrar algum canto em que eu pudesse me sentar em meio à bagunça.

_Não repare na bagunça Ginny, estou ficando louca aqui. Tenho a péssima mania de deixar as coisas para a ultima hora, e não me dei conta que este trabalho era tão grande. Além de toda a perspectiva detalhada do projeto tenho que entregar a maquete e os desenhos em 3D.

_Ah, então é por isso que não vi nenhum movimento seu correndo para ir a alguma festa.

_Ah, hoje não vai ter mesmo jeito. Tenho que acabar isso. E essa mania de deixar tudo para o ultimo segundo deve ser de família, porque ouvi alguns xingamentos no quarto do Draco e eu sei que ele também se atolou de trabalho. Então acho que ninguém vai sair hoje.

_Ainda bem que adiantei um pouco meus trabalhos, caso contrario estaria me descabelando também. Mas, vou deixar você acabar suas coisas, se precisar de algo é só chamar. Vou fazer um macarrão delicioso que aprendi com a minha mãe, quando estiver pronto eu te chamo.

_Ok Ginny, estou mesmo com fome. Muito obrigada.

_Relaxa, hoje é mesmo o meu dia de fazer o jantar.

A noite terminou tranqüila, Adarah subiu com um prato do jantar para o Malfoy que nem deu as caras na cozinha. E de acordo com Adarah, era melhor mesmo ele não descer, porque ele estava de mau humor por causa da faculdade e da enorme carga de trabalhos e se ele descesse ia ser uma presença extremamente desagradável.

Depois de arrumar a cozinha com a ajuda da Luna, subi e curti preguiça o resto da noite. Só para acordar no domingo e descobrir que aquele seria um domingo infernal.

Acordei assustada, como se um mau pressentimento tivesse me despertado. Tentei esquecer aquela sensação ruim e me lembrei que eu estava sonhando com alguma coisa. Algo que parecia cabelos platinados e olhos cinzentos, o que definitivamente não podia ser boa coisa. Olhei para o relógio, e vi que eram seis da manhã. Quem em sã consciência corda em um domingo as seis da manhã? Mudei de posição na cama, e puxei as cobertas, porém por mais que eu fechasse os olhos e me concentrasse em voltar a dormir ate meio dia, o sono já havia me abandonado. Então, resolvi levantar e tomar um copo de água, ou um copo de leite, isso sempre funcionava quando eu perdia o sono. Doce ilusão, antes eu tivesse permanecido na minha cama quentinha e segura.

Desci as escadas e rumei para a cozinha, e quase enfartei ao parar na porta. Então tudo o que eu posso dizer é:

Cara, isso é muita sacanagem!

Uma grande, enorme, descomunal sacanagem!

Estou a exatos Três meses e vinte dias sem ver o meu moreno gostoso. Três meses e vinte dias sem beijar na boca. Três meses e vinte dias sem ter qualquer contato dito "sexual". Então chego na cozinha e encontro um loiro gostoso, alto, forte, com ombros largos, um tanquinho de fazer inveja, usando penas uma cueca box preta?????? Isso é sacanagem, muita sacanagem!

Prendi a respiração, e estava pronta para voltar pelo mesmo caminho que havia feito pelas escadas, voltar para a minha cama, me enrolar nas cobertas e fazer toda a força do mundo para canalizar a minha mente no Harry, moreno, lindo e gostoso e não no quão espetacular seria tirar aquela cueca box preta do Malfoy, quando ele sentiu minha presença e se virou. Oh Meu deus, ele está fazendo waffles, de chocolate, e este homem lindo me encarando somente de cueca box preta e um prato de waffles de chocolate é tentação demais para a minha pobre alma mortal.

A flor da pele como estou, ter determinação para resistir a isso  
está consumindo todo o meu ser, enquanto as duas vozes da minha consciência se digladiam para decidir entre ignorar essa visão dos deuses ou aproveitar cada pedacinho desse ser perfeito na minha frente. A única coisa que a minha consciência concluiu é "Ginny minha querida, você está ferrada!" E com Draco Malfoy de cueca box na minha frente Harry Potter era a ultima coisa em que eu poderia pensar.

O sorriso irônico no canto da boca perfeita estava lá enquanto ele me devorava com os olhos, praticamente despindo a minha fina camisola de cetim branca.

E quando Malfoy deixou o prato sobre a bancada e deu um passo em minha direção , suavemente, quase como um felino que encontrou a sua caça, eu soube com toda a certeza do mundo que estava muito ferrada.

***********

**N/A:*Grace se esconde atrás do coral de anjos que cantam para não apanhar pela demora em att* ** "OOOOHHHHHHH" um coro de anjos canta aleluia!!!! Sei que demorei séculos, mas o TCC acabou com a minha vida, depois veio a maratona de formaturas de amigos, a MINHA formatura, o carnaval insano, e a curtissão de preguiça, e fds estranhos com amigos. Então ....ME PERDOEM A DEMORA EM ATT. Espero que vcs gostem desse cap, demorei um tempo bom pra escrever, pq sempre ficava travando. Queria tê-lo postado no niver da Diana Black, já que a fic é para ela como presente de Amigo secreto, mas não consegui. E ai queria postar no meu niver que foi dia 27 de março e tb não consegui terminar. E só agora no limiar de um próximo amigo secreto é que eu destravei um pouco .

Me digam o que vcs estão achando da historia e no próximo cap a coisa vai realmente ficar boa, ou quente como preferirem chamar. Tive que parar onde parei, pq é a cena do prólogo e é a partir desse momento que a situação desanda para a Ginny. Não me abandonem, prometo não demorar tanto na próxima att.

Ahhh ganhei uma segunda capa para ela da Thá Potter de aniversario. Vou anexar para vcs verem, e como os dois primeiros caps não foram betados, só revisados por mim, este tb foi então perdoe algum provável erro. Ah todos que deixaram reviews meus sinceros agradecimentos, vou reponde-los logo abaixo. E para todos aqueles que leram e adicionaram nos alerts agradeço tb. Vcs fazem os meus dias felizes. Beijos xuxus.

-Locais e sistema de ensino fictício com relação à realidade inglesa.

Respondendo as reviews:

**Thaty Malfoy : **eii sei que este cap não revelou nada de mais, mas os próximos revelarão. E se vc acha que tem mais nessa historia da Adarah conhecer o harry, continue acompanhando. E com certeza, ela deveria ouvir mais a Luna. Hihihi. Muito obrigada bjuss

**Gabiii **: Oláaa, que bom que você gostou da Adarah. Eu tb amo ela, é minha PO que as vezes muda de nome mas continua sempre sendo ela mesma. E entre o Harry e o Draco, o Draco realmente anda ganhando não é , heheheh. Desculpe a demora, não vou mais enrolar tanto para att continue acompanhando. Bjus

**Julieta Malfoy e Narcise Black****: **Ei, obrigada por ler, continue acompanhando, e o Draco realmente é tudo de bom não é ? E eu sou completamente viciada na família Black heheh

**Guuta**** : **Gutaaaaaaa que bom é te ver por aqui, e que bom que estpa gostando *.* *.* A historia da Adarah é triste ,mas ela é bem forte. Continue acompanhando amore, bjuss.

**Thá Potter: **Amoreeee que review lindo! Já disse que vc fez o meu dia com ele não , já que alem de tudo vc esta lendo uma DG huahahah. E não vale sabotá-la heim^^ Sim a ginny faz jornalismo, fique horas e horas na facu tentando decidir que curso cada um faria já que é UA,e acabei me decidindo que ela faria jornalismo. E sobre a Adarah , é uma historia triste, mas crescer com a insanidade da Bella e os distúrbios familiares a fizeram forte. Espero que você goste desde Cap, o Harry aparece nele hauhahuaha. E a partir do próximo a coisa vai ficar boa. Te amo xuxu. Muito obrigada pela capa, eu amei de paixão, e tem séculos que não te vejo online, acho que vc vai enfartar quando ver o alert de att. bjus


	5. 4 Ginny IV

**Obs:** Dedicado como sempre à Diana Black porque é um presente de AS de séculos atrás e esse cap em especial para a **Kekinha, **de Aníver super atrasado. E a todos que acompanham, me perdoem pela demora.

* * *

**Cap 4**

* * *

_O sorriso irônico no canto da boca perfeita estava lá enquanto ele me devorava com os olhos, praticamente despindo a minha fina camisola de cetim branca._

_E quando Malfoy deixou o prato sobre a bancada e deu um passo em minha direção, suavemente, quase como um felino que encontrou a sua caça, eu soube com toda a certeza do mundo que estava muito ferrada... _

* * *

Oh Deus! Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Por quê?

Eu não conseguia mover um músculo sequer, parecia que eu tinha tomado um choque cerebral.

Enquanto se aproximava de mim, Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se procurasse uma melhor perspectiva do meu corpo.

O sorriso estava lá, sarcástico e erótico. E quando ele umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua eu me vi seguindo o movimento com os olhos como se desejasse eu mesma umedecer a boca dele com a minha língua.

Oh! Eu não presto. Socorro, alguém me tira daqui!

_Bom dia Ruiva! Acordou cedo. – ele disse com a voz rouca e arrastada tão característica e obscenamente sensual.

_É... hum... sem sono. – respondi recobrando os sentidos, o choque inicial estava passando. A sensibilidade em minhas pernas já começava a voltar.

Tentei dar um passo tímido para o lado, testando o meu corpo, com medo de que ele não reagisse ao comando do cérebro, mas graças a deus consegui me mover.

Dei dois passos para o lado, aproximando-me da rota de fuga: a porta por onde eu entrei que levava para a copa, e que se encontrava logo atrás de mim.

Prevendo a minha saída rápida da cozinha, como um "gato", e que gato oh deuses, ele bloqueou o caminho.

_ Acabei de fazer Waffles, de chocolate, vem comigo ate à bancada experimentar. – Draco disse chegando mais perto e me pegando pelo braço. Arrepiei-me inteira com o toque, o que aumentou ainda mais o sorriso no rosto dele.

Não queria ter tido essa reação, realmente não queria. Mas era completamente involuntário. Eu nem discuti, não conseguia pensar direito com ele me tocando vestindo apenas uma cueca box preta. Nada coerente se formava em minha mente. A não ser que se considere cenas de sexo selvagem na cozinha um pensamento coerente.

Quando ele me soltou foi um alívio, só então percebi que estivera segurando a respiração. Ele pegou um prato, colocou alguns waffles para mim, e aproximou a vasilha com a calda de chocolate para que eu pudesse me servir.

Ainda calada, já que não confiava no que poderia sair da minha boca naquele momento, peguei a calda e comecei a jogar sobre os waffles. Mas como sou o desastre em pessoa consegui sujar a mão esquerda, que segurava a borda do prato como se este fosse um porto seguro.

_Droga! – resmunguei pela bagunça que causei.

_Deixa que eu limpo pra você. – Malfoy disse dando a volta no balcão e se aproximando novamente. Sinceramente eu preferia que ele ficasse do outro lado do balcão, seria muito mais saudável para a minha sanidade.

Mas, oi, sanidade? Ela não existe mais depois de hoje, com certeza ela foi embora para nunca mais voltar.

Eu pensei que ele ia limpar a bagunça da calda de chocolate com um pano, mas ele não tinha nenhum nas mãos. Quando ele se aproximou e pegou minha mão esquerda toda suja com calda, a levantou e lambeu lentamente, limpando com a língua, eu praticamente tive uma síncope. Os lábios macios e a língua tentadora sobre a minha pele, me faziam imaginar diversos outros lugares onde eu poderia, com certeza, deixar mais calda cair para vê-lo, e senti-lo "limpar" novamente.

Quando, ele se deu por satisfeito, levantou os olhos e me encarou. E eu sabia que a minha expressão me entregaria completamente.

O rosto corado, a respiração suspensa, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que eu soltasse qualquer murmúrio de aprovação aos toques dele, a pele arrepiada.

_Gostou Weasley? Você quer mais?

Eu não respondi apenas o encarei prendendo a respiração. Definitivamente eu não confiava no que poderia sair da minha boca naquele instante.

O sorriso dele só se tornou ainda mais safado com o meu silencio, afinal quem cala consente, o que o levou mais um passo a frente.

Agora ele havia me encurralado mais uma vez, mas dessa eu não tinha nenhuma chance de fuga. De costas para o balcão, com Draco semi nú na minha frente, nem a lembrança mais ardente do Harry conseguiria me fazer ter forças suficientes para fazer minhas pernas obedecerem e sair correndo.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se aproximou estreitando o espaço entre nós, até pousar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e começar a sussurrar no meu ouvido.

_Eu gosto das suas reações. Gosto de te ver corada e arrepiada a meu toque.

_Malfoy, pára com isso, me deixa sair daqui. – eu não queria implorar, mas eu precisava, antes que alguma besteira muito grande acontecesse.

_Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum. – ele sussurrou de volta de forma categórica, e antes que eu pudesse sequer tentar empurrá-lo, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Envolveu minha cintura em seus braços e me puxou para mais perto ainda. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito, mas não conseguia empurrá-lo, e em compensação agora eu podia sentir todo o seu corpo de deus grego colado ao meu. Quando seus lábios chegaram à base do meu ouvido, eu definitivamente não tinha mais nenhuma sanidade.

_Adoro o seu cheiro, são flores ou morango? Não sei definir.

_Os dois- murmurei completamente aérea.

_É, aroma de flores com gosto de morango. Posso derramar calda em você inteira Weasley só para sentir o doce do chocolate e o leve amargo do morango? Prometo que você não vai se arrepender. - Ele disse enquanto deslizava o rosto pela minha mandíbula ate chegar à minha boca. Eu não conseguia pensar, não conseguia formular nenhuma resposta esperta e negra que o fizesse me soltar, ainda estava entorpecida.

Ele encarou o fundo dos meus olhos, e era como se aqueles azuis acinzentados me hipnotizassem. Quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para colar nossas bocas, e tentar meus lábios com sua língua úmida e quente um estrondo aconteceu na sala de jantar.

_Ai, que droga! - A voz na sala de jantar reclamou.

Malfoy me soltou como se tivesse levado um choque, e eu aproveitei para fugir da cozinha. Conhecia bem demais aquela voz.

Luna estava estatelada no chão da sala, com o cabelo loiro todo bagunçado, segurando o joelho enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

Ai, eu amo a Luna, eu totalmente amo ela. Ela consegue me salvar de todas as merdas da minha vida.

_Luna, você está bem? O que é que você fez?

_Ai, essa doeu. Eu estava trazendo aquela caixa de livros aqui pra baixo para doar para aquela creche, mas a caixa estava tampando a minha visão. Bati o joelho na cadeira. – ela respondeu com a voz cheia de dor e os grandes olhos azuis cheios de lagrimas.

Só então eu percebi a bagunça de livros espalhados.

_Luna, ás vezes não sei quem é pior, eu ou você. Essas cadeiras da Adarah são de madeira nobre, são super pesadas. Vem, deixa eu te ajudar. – falei estendendo a mão para ela.

_Ginny, você está com febre? Está tão vermelha. – Luna disse me olhando já aparentemente esquecida da dor de seu próprio joelho.

Eu fico impressionada de ver como ela tem o dom de se distrair com um assunto novo a cada segundo. Uma pena ela ter reparado em mim

_Ah, não, não é febre não. Eu sou muito branca, você sabe como eu fico vermelha fácil.

_Mas você está quente Ginny, acho que deveria colocar um termômetro para medir, tem uma virose se espalhando pela cidade, talvez você a tenha pegado. – ela me disse com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

Se ao menos ela soubesse que sim, que existe uma virose, e ele se chama Draco Malfoy, e que ele é, com certeza, muito capaz de deixar qualquer uma ardendo em febre ela saberia o porque de todo aquele calor que eu sentia. Mas lógico que eu não posso falar isso para a Luna. Ela é minha amiga, mas vamos evitar não é, eu tenho o Harry. E tenho que focar os meus pensamentos no meu moreno, e não em louros suculentos de cueca box e calda de chocolate. Alguém, por favor, me tira dessa vida!

Respirei fundo pra me acalmar.

_Tudo bem Luna, vou olhar minha temperatura depois. Você já está melhor?

_Sim, só vou subir no quarto para passar uma pomada para evitar o roxo e a dor.

_Ótimo, eu te ajudo, vem.

E mais do que depressa, ajudei Luna a colocar os livros espalhados na caixa novamente e subi as escadas com ela. Graças a Deus ela não quis passar na cozinha para beber uma água, senão ela ia sacar tudo! Minha amiga avoada pode ser distraída, mas ela pega "coisas" que pairam no ar mais rápido do que qualquer um. E ainda afirma ser por causa de sua grande espiritualidade, e que eu deveria trabalhar mais a minha. Aff.

_Precisa de ajuda? – perguntei quando chegamos no quarto dela.

_Não, não. Pode deixar Ginny. Muito obrigada, você já ajudou bastante, só vou passar a pomada e sair logo em seguida.

_Ok, então, aproveite o domingo.

_Vou sim, e não esqueça de medir a sua temperatura. – novamente os grandes olhos azuis preocupados, ela é tão fofa, eu amo minha amiga.

_Não vou esquecer, não se preocupe, tchau. – Sai rápido me dirigindo ao meu quarto.

Não preciso de termômetro, sei como acabar com essa febre rapidinho. Com um bom banho frio, gelado, congelando!

* * *

Fiquei o que pareceram horas no banho. Enquanto a água fria batia no meu corpo, eu sentia todo o calor que o encontro da cozinha havia me feito sentir ir pelo ralo junto com a água. Nem me importei com o gelo da água, tirar o Malfoy da cabeça era mais importante naquele momento.

Não sentia mais nenhuma vontade de descer até a cozinha, nem o meu estomago clamando pelo café da manhã me faria descer enquanto eu não ouvisse mais movimento pela casa. Não me arriscaria a mais nenhum encontro a sós com o Malfoy.

Já havia arrumado o quarto, me distraído com trabalhos da faculdade e dei mais uma lida nas recomendações do trabalho quando finalmente ouvi a risada escandalosa da Adarah vindo do andar de baixo. Meio dia, eu tinha que descer para almoçar ou desmaiaria de fome.

O movimento vinha da mesa de jantar na copa. Ela se encontrava linda, toda arrumada com uma toalha de linho e renda branca, os pratos postos, talheres de prata, taças de cristal, e uma decoração linda. Adarah estava colocando a comida na mesa quando cheguei, e ela também estava espetacular em um vestido curto e decotado de cetim azul escuro que realçava ainda mais os seus olhos.

_Nossa, que lindo Adarah, porque tudo isso? – perguntei realmente deslumbrada apontando tanto para a mesa quanto para ela.

_Acordei meio Cleópatra hoje. – ela respondeu e caiu na gargalhada. – Desculpa, não tem nenhum motivo especial. Só acordei de bom humor, e quando eu acordo assim o espírito do Luxo Black desce sobre mim e eu tenho que ficar linda e fazer tudo ficar lindo. Fiz o almoço, sente-se e aprecie.

_Ah, mas vou ficar sem graça de comer nessa mesa linda assim de short e camiseta. – e eu realmente estava me sentindo deslocada com toda aquele esplendor.

_Ah não, nem vem. Isso é esquisitice minha, a única coisa que você tem que fazer é se sentar e comer. Não liga pra mim, para a mesa ou pra qualquer outra coisa. Vem, sente-se e sirva-se.

Ainda considerando-me totalmente fora do quadro, sentei e comecei a me servir. Adarah estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa como se fosse uma rainha, e eu a sua esquerda.

Aquilo não era bem um almoço, parecia mais um banquete, e quando eu coloquei a primeira garfada na boca quase a cuspi de volta no prato.

Malfoy entrou na copa vestindo calça social preta, sapato preto, camisa de botão cinza gelo, terno preto e cabelo molhado estilosamente despenteado.

E se sentou bem à minha frente.

Como eu ia conseguir comer com toda aquela perfeição diante de mim?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas em escárnio quando olhou pra mim, e para a forma que eu destoava do resto da decoração.

_ A gata borralheira, sem um pingo de esplendor. Tsc, tsc,tsc – ele balançou a cabeça em negação. – Adarah você precisa ensinar bons modos para a Weasley. É realmente deselegante não fazer jus à sua mesa tão perfeita.

Eu já estava começando a ficar vermelha novamente, mas dessa vez de raiva. Como ele se atrevia a me atacar daquela forma?

Adarah olhou-o, como se ele estivesse louco. Pousou os talheres no prato, se endireitou na cadeira e mirou-o com o olhar mais frio que eu já havia visto no rosto dela. O mesmo olhar gelado que a mãe dela sempre tinha na face.

_Cuidado Malfoy, pensei que as regras já tinham sido entendidas. Você está sentado na minha mesa, educação é o mínimo que lhe exijo.

Ai! Essa doeu. Espera, era impressão minha ou ele tinha um leve, muito leve, rosado nas bochechas? Malfoy corando? Valeu a pena o insulto só por essa cena.

Sem graça com o ataque da prima, ele engoliu em seco e respondeu com uma forma totalmente comedida.

_Não vai acontecer de novo Darah.

_Assim espero. Desculpe o Draco, Ginny, às vezes ele não consegue segurar o veneno, tenho certeza que se ele morder na língua, morre envenenado.

_Tudo bem, acho que ele já entendeu a parte da educação. Não entendeu Malfoy?- perguntei com as sobrancelhas erguidas para ele.

Ele me mirou, mas não respondeu. O leve rosado de sua face já havia ido embora. Foi aí que eu compreendi que a Adarah seria realmente a única capaz de domá-lo. O que Harry tinha dito mesmo? Que ele era o cachorrinho de estimação da Adarah? Seria mesmo aquilo? Bom, melhor deixar pra lá, não é da minha conta mesmo.

Ele se serviu e continuamos a comer em silencio. Apreciei muito o almoço, estava realmente delicioso, digno de deuses. Quando chegamos na sobremesa o gelo nos olhos de Adarah já tinha desaparecido. E ela já conversava amenidades, cheia de sorrisos. Quando eu não agüentava comer mais nada, Luna apareceu.

_Ah! Chegou em tempo Luna. Venha almoçar conosco. – Adarah convidou indicando o prato posto logo na cadeira ao meu lado.

-Obrigada Darah, estou mesmo com fome. – ela disse e sentou ao meu lado já servindo -se. – A mesa está linda! Quem a arrumou?

_Eu! Acordei inspirada hoje, espero que você goste do almoço. Acho que ainda não esfriou, já estamos na sobremesa.

_Relaxa, vou comer com muito gosto.

Depois de engolir as primeiras garfadas, como se de súbito lembrasse de algo ela olhou intensamente para o Malfoy.

_Você está vestido Draco, está elegante assim, apesar daquela Box preta também lhe cair muito bem sozinha.

EU QUASE MORRI!

A colher cheia de chocolate do fondue que Adarah estava comendo despencou de sua mão, e ela olhava de Luna para Draco e vice versa com o queixo literalmente caído, enquanto Draco olhava para Luna em choque com o que ela havia dito.

Espera ai, quando ela o viu só de cueca? Não pode ter sido...

_Você também viu Ginny? Tive a impressão de que você vinha da cozinha quando me ajudou com os livros de manhã.

_Co...como assim Luna?

_Quando eu estava saindo novamente me lembrei da minha bolsa na sala e quando estava saindo de lá, vi ele subindo as escadas com um prato de waffles, só de cueca box preta. Então pensei que você também tivesse encontrado com ele na cozinha. A propósito, a cor lhe cai muito bem Draco. – ela disse com uma expressão inocente.

Mas espera, expressão inocente? Como a Luna conseguia? Inocência é a ultima coisa que existe quando se vê esse loiro aguado seminu na sua frente.

_Ah...Obrigado Lovegood, eu sei que a cor me cai bem. Qualquer dia desses lhe faço um showzinho particular.

_Ah não, não precisa Draco. Não gosto de desfiles de moda, chame a Ginny ela sempre gostou muito de apreciar roupas bonitas. Não é? – ela perguntou se virando para mim.

Como ela podia fazer aquilo comigo? Um dia ela ainda vai me matar de vergonha.

Minha boca estava seca, e eu não conseguia responder, estava espantada.

_Chamar a Weasley, Loveegood... não sei... acho que ela não faz bem o tipo que gosta de um desfile particular de peças intimas, caso contrário não teria fugido de mim hoje de manhã.

Virei-me para todos os lados em busca de uma fuga daquela situação bizarra, e me deparei com Adarah com as duas mãos na boca segurando a gargalhada que ela soltou logo depois do gran finale feito por Malfoy

Definitivamente esse vai ser o pior domingo de todos. Se eu não morrer de vergonha hoje, não morro nunca mais.

* * *

Depois daquele almoço bizarro, não saí mais do meu quarto. Não queria mais ver ninguém daquela casa.

Segunda feira chegou e com alívio voltei para minha rotina. Trabalho – casa – Universidade- Casa.

A semana correu tranqüila sem mais nenhum incidente, e eu desviei a minha rota da Adarah todas as vezes que ela veio para o meu lado com um sorriso no rosto especular sobre o tal "desfile" que o Draco fez pra mim. Não estou com psicológico pra discutir isso, a única coisa que quero é esquecer que aquele domingo aconteceu.

A semana estava linda, o Harry estava super fofo comigo todos os dias. Claro que é completamente sem necessidade para a cabeça dele saber sobre o Malfoy de cueca na minha cozinha, então não tivemos nenhum atrito, até a sexta feira.

Liguei super feliz para saber se ele ia sair com Rony e Mione ou ficar em casa e qual foi a minha surpresa quando o voz vagabunda da Alisha atendeu o celular dele.

_Você ligou para o celular de Harry Potter, no momento ele está tomando banho, quer deixar recado?

Respirei fundo e tentei contar ate dez, o que é que estava acontecendo em Oxford que aquela vagabunda estava no apartamento do meu namorado?

_Passa o celular pro Harry Alisha!

_Ah, oi Ginnevra, não sabia que era você. Ele está ocupado, mas pode deixar recado que eu passo pra ele.

_Não vou deixar recado nenhum Alisha, passa – o – celular – para – o - Harry – agora! – sibilei tentando o máximo possível conter a minha raiva.

_Oh, ele saiu do banho. Bela toalha Harry! Telefone pra você.

Biscate de uma figa, o Harry ia ficar muito encrencado agora.

_ Alô?

_Que merda é essa Potter? O que é que a Alisha está fazendo no seu quarto, atendendo o seu celular, esperando você sair do banho?

_Ginny, pára com a neura. – ele disse com a voz começando a endurecer.

_ Neura? NEURA HARRY? Se a minha memória não me falha da última vez essa biscate tentou te agarrar enquanto você tomava banho! Ela entrou nua no seu banheiro pra te cercar e você acha eu EU ESTOU NEURÓTICA!

_É, só que você está me atacando sem nem ao menos saber o que é que está acontecendo.

_O quê? Ficou surdo agora? Foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei: que merda é essa Harry? O que é que a Alisha está fazendo na sua casa? Ou é você quem está na casa dela? Estava tomando um banho depois de praticar um sexo selvagem com essa loira aguada?

_Parou a palhaçada Ginnevra, Alisha está aqui sim, e ela acabou de chegar. E ela está aqui porque um professor SORTEOU as duplas de trabalho e eu caí com ela, não foi como se eu escolhesse essa situação.

_ E então vocês resolveram fazer esse trabalho na sexta à noite na sua casa. Não podia ser na biblioteca da universidade?

_O Trabalho é pra segunda feira Ginny, e quando mais rápido eu o começar, mais rápido ele termina e a Alisha some daqui.

_Então eu realmente espero que essa piranha fique com as garrinhas longe de você, e que VOCÊ não tente nenhuma gracinha Harry, porque se eu souber de qualquer coisa eu acabo com você! – Oh como sou hipócrita, semana passada quase sucumbi ao Malfoy, mas não vai mais acontecer, NÃO MESMO!.

_HAH! Pára Ginny, você sabe perfeitamente bem que você nunca teve motivo nenhum pra duvidar de mim, se eu estou com você – eu estou com você!- e se eu quisesse te trair aqui em Oxford eu não seria idiota o suficiente de deixar qualquer pessoa ficar sabendo, principalmente seu irmão ou a Mione. Se eu tivesse de fazer alguma coisa longe dos sues olhos e ouvidos, eu faria bem feita, e você sequer desconfiaria. Agora eu só espero que você seja esperta o suficiente para ficar longe do Malfoy, não é. Já que você nem sequer mencionou que a Adarah deixou ele morar ai com vocês.

Merda! Como ele descobriu isso?

_Isso é completamente irrelevante, eu nem encontro com ele dentro de casa. Só venho aqui para comer, tomar banho e dormir e nossos horários nem batem. E como foi que você ficou sabendo disso?

_As noticias correm _meu amor_ – ele disse as ultimas palavras com escárnio - Vê se toma cuidado pra mais nenhuma informação chegar em mim por outra boca, porque se eu descobrir qualquer coisa, vai ficar muito feito pro seu lado Ginnevra.

_Agora eu sou a culpada? Estávamos discutindo as suas ações não as minhas.

_Não interessa, eu já te falei que eu não tenho interesse nenhum em te trair, e se eu tiver, você não vai ficar sabendo. Só resta saber se você tem a mesma capacidade não é Ginny.

Eu estava boquiaberta com aquilo, que ataque era aquele? O Harry nunca foi assim! Não, comigo pelo menos.

_Ok, Harry. Eu já estou avisada. Pode ter certeza que se eu tiver uma oportunidade eu pratico essa capacidade e aí a gente vê como é que fica.

_Vou fazer o meu trabalho agora Ginny, espero não ser interrompido nesse final de semana, já que o trabalho é bem extenso, vou [i]gastar[/i] muitas horas com a Alisha. Tenha um bom fim de semana. – e ele desligou!

O que é que está acontecendo? Ele nunca falou desse jeito comigo!

Ele surtou e conseguiu virar a crise toda para o meu lado, enquanto é ele que está lá com aquela loira oferecida!

E como assim eu não vou ficar sabendo se ele fizer alguma coisa, isso acusa que ele já fez e eu nunca soube? Que ódio! Que ódio dele! Vai ter troco, ah se vai!

Calma Ginny, calma. De cabeça quente desse jeito você não vai conseguir fazer nada que preste. Fica calma! O Harry não vai fazer nada, você confia nele. Respira e inspira...

Mas aquilo era um absurdo como ele se atrevia...agora vou ficar o fim de semana inteiro sem dormir.

* * *

Dito e feito. Não consegui dormir nada de sexta para sábado. Acordei um monte de vezes durante a noite e tive vários sonhos desconexos.

Acordei um lixo!

Parecendo um zumbi, desci para a cozinha em busca de café. Necessitava muito de um pouco de cafeína no meu organismo. E apesar da minha lerdeza matinal, vi toda uma movimentação pela casa.

Ouvi a risada do Malfoy seguida pela estridente da Parkinson. Aquilo não era bom, pelo visto Adarah devia estar planejando alguma festa. Tudo de todas as superfícies já havia desaparecido. Porta retratos, enfeites florais, vasos de porcelana e cristais. Tudo havia sido guardado para que nenhum acidente lhes acontecesse.

Quando cheguei na cozinha Adarah estava lá guardando algumas compras na geladeira, no canto, perto da parede visualizei cinco caixas fechadas de wisky, cinco de vodka e um barril de cerveja.

Definitivamente era uma festa grande.

_Bom dia Adarah. – eu disse, já desanimada com a provável movimentação intensa da casa a noite. Não estava no clima para festas.

_Bom dia! Que bom que acordou, assim posso colocar você à parte das novidades. – ela disse completamente animada.

_Festa? – eu fiz cara de poucos amigos.

_Credo Ginny, que cara! Sim senhora festa. Você conhece ou já ouviu falar do Elo das Fraternidades?

_Oh, sim. As três maiores fraternidades da universidade de Cambridge se unem e realizam uma mega festa. Eu fui no meu 1º ano de faculdade, realmente é uma festa muito boa.

_Isso aí, e hoje será a festa do ano, e o tema é a Fantasia! E com certeza nós vamos.

_ Opa, nós quem? Pode me tira dessa lista, eu estava tão ocupada que nem vi o anuncio dessa festa, não tenho fantasia e nenhuma vontade de sair de casa hoje.

_ A fantasia é o de menos, eu peguei varias para decidir na hora qual usar, uma delas vai te servir. – Ela disse me analisando da cabeça aos pés. - Eu reparei mesmo que você está super abatida hoje, e é por isso que você tem que ir à festa, para se animar.

_Não quero Adarah, de verdade, acho que só vai piorar as coisas.

_ O que aconteceu? Algum problema? Luna previu mais catástrofes nas cartas para você? – ela fez uma tentativa de brincadeira.

_Não, ela não previu mais nada, só não estou a fim de festa. Não quero gerar mais problemas com o Harry.

_ O que ele fez? – ela perguntou já de modo sério.

_Só uma discussão boba, deixa pra lá.

_ Pois é justamente por isso que você tem que ir à festa Ginny. Para esquecer qualquer merda que ele tenha lhe dito ou te feito sentir. Vamos, assim você se distrai, não vai adiantar nada você ficar depressiva aqui.

_Tá, até a noite eu penso nisso. Mas se a festa é no Elo das Fraternidades, porque todo esse estoque de bebidas aqui?

_ Porque a pré-festa é aqui. – ela disse com um sorriso enigmático e toda animada. Pegando uma garrafa de Vodka que estava na bancada saiu pela porta onde as vozes de seus amigos sonserinos já se faziam ouvir perto da piscina.

Pré-festa para uma festa que já é bombástica. Isso não vai prestar, não vai mesmo.

* * *

Como, as oito da noite eu estava vestindo uma fantasia de chapeuzinho vermelho sexy eu não fazia idéia. A discussão com Harry com certeza me deixou mais desligada do que eu pensei, já que quando eu me dei conta Adarah estava me fazendo vestir um vestido super curto branco, de saia rodada vermelha, um corselet underbust preto e uma meia calça branca três oitavos. A capa de cetim vermelho mal tinha o capuz e cobria metade das costas. O salto super alto da sandália preta, e a cestinha completavam a fantasia. O cabelo vermelho sedoso e a maquilagem clara fechavam o visual dando-me uma imagem quase virginal, se não fosse pelas "fantasias" que aquela fantasia despertariam.

Definitivamente não ia prestar. Adarah olhava pra mim como se tivesse acabado de construir sua obra prima, e eu nem tinha forças para discutir com ela. Eu iria onde ela quisesse me empurrar.

_Está perfeita Ginny, super linda! Esta fantasia foi feita pra você!

Deus, os olhos dela até brilhavam, como se essa fantasia não fosse ficar mais perfeita nela do que em mim.

Suspirei, seria uma longa noite. Quando sentei na cama para esperar Adarah acabar de vestir a própria fantasia, Luna apareceu no quarto.

_Olá, estava procurando por vocês. Adarah, você tem alguma sombra azul claro? Nada do que eu tenho combina com essa fantasia. – ela disse indicando o vestido curto e etéreo azul bebe que compunha sua fantasia de fada.

E ela ainda tinha asas. Se Deus quiser Luna não acreditaria que realmente poderia voar com elas.

Mas no geral estava muito bonita, o vestido era curto ate metade da coxa, ela também estava com uma meia calça branca três oitavos, os cabelos longos e loiros lhe davam um ar realmente de fada, e os olhos levemente delineados de preto só clamavam por uma sombra que destacasse ainda mais seus olhos azuis elétricos.

Adarah apontou para sua penteadeira e o estojo de maquiagem para que Luna pegasse o que quisesse enquanto ela lutava com algo que parecia um vestido super colado de vinil.

Oh Deus, os homens vão enlouquecer com ela.

_Você está muito bonita Ginny. Chapeuzinho vermelho caiu muito bem em você. – Luna observou quando acabou de se maquilar no espelho de Adarah.

_Obrigada Luna, você também está maravilhosa.

_ Desce comigo? Você sabe o quanto eu odeio andar sozinha de salto, sempre tenho a sensação que vou despencar a qualquer segundo.

_ Isso aí desçam vocês duas e digam que eu já já estarei lá embaixo, só vou acabar com os acessórios aqui. – Adarah disse remexendo em uma caixa que tinha o resto dos assessórios de sua fantasia.

Ainda concordando pra onde elas quisessem me levar e sem nenhuma animação desci com Luna, e a festa parecia estar toda ali. Logo, logo, os organizadores do Elo das Fraternidades vão incluir Adarah no circuito de festas apesar da casa não ser uma fraternidade.

Descemos e nos misturamos ao mar de gente que circulavam pela casa ao som da música super alta. Quando chegamos à cozinha, vimos que Crable e Goyle estavam controlando a distribuição das bebidas, e de repente eu queria beber, beber muito, para tirar aquela sensação ruim com que o Harry havia me deixado. Seria capaz de beber uma garrafa de wisky sozinha, para afogar Harry da minha mente e tentar relaxar um pouco.

Concentrada em tentar melhorar o meu humor sequer reparei nas outras pessoas e em como elas me olhavam, escorei no balcão perto dos sonserinos e servi uma dose generosa de wisky para mim, mandando ela cowboy, sem nenhum gelo. Queimou minha garganta, mas eu precisava daquela sensação para acordar para a vida. A terceira dose seguida desceu bem melhor, e quando eu escutei uma onda de assobios e exclamações, tirei minha atenção da garrafa à minha frente para procurar o motivo do rebuliço. E como eu devia ter imaginado, o motivo era Adarah.

Fantasiada de policial sexy, ela estava com um mini vestido super colado tomara que caia de vinil, botas de couro que iam até acima do joelho pretas e com salto fino super alto, na cintura um cinto trazia uma arma e uma cartucheira. Luvas de couro preto nas mãos, os cabelos longos e negros, levemente ondulados e sedosos, com um quepe também preto com detalhes prateados, na cabeça quase tampando os olhos maquilados com sombra escura destacando os olhos azuis tão característicos da família Black.

Todos os homens no recinto babavam por ela. As curvas delineadas, as pernas longas e coxas grossas, o vestido colado tão indecentemente que se eu não a conhecesse gritaria: Vagabunda! Mas não nela. Nela ficava super sexy e irresistível. Se eu demonstrava um ar virginal de chapeuzinho vermelho ela representava a melhor das devassas.

Circulando pelo ambiente ela foi cumprimentando a todos e pegando logo um copo de wisky que alguém já preparara para ela.

O quintal da casa estava igualmente lotado, e a musica alta divertia a todos. Depois de dar uma volta por todo o local eu voltei para perto do bar, já que a garrafa de wisky era realmente a única companhia que eu queria naquele momento.

_Chapeuzinho Vermelho... agora eu não sei se quero ser o lenhador ou o lobo mau. – uma voz rouca e arrastada falou perto do meu ouvido me arrepiando inteira.

Quando olhei para trás desejei já estar completamente entorpecida pelo álcool, assim aquela visão não me afetaria como afetou.

Draco Malfoy com um macacão jardineira marrom, sem camisa, coturno de combate preto, com um cinto de ferramentas na cintura segurando um machado que parecia verdadeiro, mas que era só um assessório da fantasia.

Ele estava lindo, com o cabelo displicentemente jogado sobre os olhos, e o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Mas, apesar de todo o conjunto divino daquele homem à minha frente, o que mais me chamou atenção foram os olhos, cinzentos escuros e não tão claros quanto eu já havia visto antes. Escuros de desejo, porque ele claramente aprovava o que estava vendo diante de si.

_Ora, ora senhor lenhador, porque a duvida? O lobo mau pode comer a chapeuzinho, mas no final é o lenhador quem ganha a parada não é?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreendido com a resposta e aumentou o sorriso.

_Claro, você está certa Chapeuzinho.

Gargalhei, ele realmente estava surpreso já que concordou comigo. Seus olhos foram para as minhas mãos e observaram o copo de wisky, automaticamente o levei até os lábios sorvendo um gole e tirando o excesso dos lábios com a língua. O vi seguindo o movimento da mesma forma que eu o havia seguido no domingo quando o encontrei de cueca na cozinha, como se ele quisesse tirar aquele excesso com a língua dele.

_Já está bêbada Weasley?

_Claro que não. Ainda nem comecei a beber.

_Está em qual copo?

_Terceiro, talvez quinto. Não lembro, não quero contar.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Nada que seja do seu interesse.

_Talvez seja muito do meu interesse.

_Malfoy, a única coisa que eu quero agora é beber, então se você me dá licença. – quando fiz um movimento para sair de perto do loiro ele me prendeu pelo braço e falou baixo para que só eu escutasse.

_ Eu não sei se você sabe o efeito que está causando com essa fantasia na população masculina do ambiente, mas eu não vou deixar você ficar bêbada sozinha por aí.

_Você não tem que se preocupar comigo Malfoy, eu sei me cuidar.

_Não, você não sabe chapeuzinho. A floresta está cheia de lobos maus esperando para devorar cada pedaço da sua pele branca. No final do dia, você vai pedir ajuda para o lenhador.

Fiquei sem ar. A voz rouca dele continuou ecoando nos meus ouvidos, que mal percebi quando ele realmente se afastou de mim. Do que ele estava falando? Era obvio que eu nunca pediria socorro a ele. Reabasteci o meu wisky e fui em para o quintal, lá eu poderia respirar um pouco de ar puro, longe do amontoado de pessoas que tomava conta da casa.

O quintal, apesar de estar cheio, tinha uma aglomeração grande de pessoas que observavam alguma coisa. Curiosa nata resolvi checar o que era e bom, meu queixo não caiu, ele afundou o chão.

O que acontece com os homens que freqüentam essa casa que são tão lindos? Blaize Zambine, alto, moreno, com os olhos mel, fardado de general com todas as condecorações possíveis, a roupa moldando o corpo dele tão divinamente que eu quase tive uma parada cardíaca. Ele dançava tão sensualmente com Adarah que eu fiquei com vergonha. Um general super gato e uma policial sexy, eu estava com medo de que o toque dos dois fizesse o ar estalar de eletricidade. Ele estava super charmoso, e combinava tão bem com a Black que eu me perguntei por quê os dois não estavam juntos.

_Eles já namoraram você sabia?

Pulei de susto com a voz etérea ao meu lado. Mas, graças a deus era só a Luna.

_Serio? Não sabia. Eles fazem um belo par. Ele está sempre por aqui, por quê não estão mais juntos?

_ Até onde eu saiba, ou ouvi dizer, eles terminaram por problemas de fidelidade. Saem algumas vezes, mas preferem manter a amizade.

_Mas ficam muito bem juntos.

_Com certeza, formam um belo casal.

Resolvi mudar de assunto, relacionamentos estavam me deprimindo naquele dia.

_ Curtindo a festa Luna?

_A pré- festa Ginny. – ela me corrigiu - Ainda tem uma maior para irmos. O que se dará daqui a meia hora. Não suma heim, ou você perderá todas as caronas.

_Relaxa Luna, não vou desaparecer.

_Ok, vou beber mais alguma coisa. Cuidado com os tarados Ginny, uns dois já tentaram se aproveitar de mim.

_Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado. – Se a Luna, que é a mais distraída do mundo conseguiu identificar tarados a solta é melhor eu tomar cuidado mesmo.

Meia hora depois e mais três doses de wisky meu mundo estava começando a ficar super alegre e colorido. Sorrir para todos já era uma regra e rir de tudo o que me diziam também, mesmo que fosse a cantada mais ridícula da face da terra. Quando o pessoal começou a se organizar para se deslocar até a real festa, um braço forte foi posto possessivamente em minha cintura, e eu me vi sendo conduzida pela sala. Quando vi que não sabia quem era o dono daquele braço, tentei me afastar, mas o corpo já estava mais lento do que deveria. Como tentei me esquivar ele apertou o abraço.

_Calma meu bem, vamos pra festa, te dou uma carona no meu carro.

_Não obrigada, já tenho com quem ir.

_É? Não vi ninguém com você o tempo inteiro. Acho que você vai gostar da carona, prometo tomar conta muito bem de você.

"Tomar conta", era disso que eu precisava.

_Já tenho alguém para isso, obrigada.

_Não tenta fugir, vai ser pior pra você.

O cara que me segurava pelo braço e pela cintura parecia não gostar de ser contrariado, e parecia já estar bem "alto". Foi então que entendi o que o Malfoy quis dizer, eu estaria bem encrencada se não conseguisse fugir daquele maluco. Quando um grupo animado esbarrou em nós eu vi a minha chance. O desequilíbrio dele, me libertou e eu disparei no sentido contrario por entre as pessoas que se dirigiam para a saída. Por duas vezes vi os dedos do cara roçarem minha capa vermelha, parecia que ele realmente não me deixaria escapar. Até que vi a salvação abrindo uma garrafa de wisky e servindo o próprio copo. Passando por trás das pessoas na cozinha, acabei por trás dele e instintivamente o abracei pela forte pela cintura.

_Você estava certo senhor lenhador. Acho que a chapeuzinho não pode ficar sozinha.

O corpo dele que até então estava relaxado se endureceu. Ele era tão alto que parecia uma montanha à minha frente. Pousou a garrafa e o copo na bancada, o colocou os braços em cima dos meus que ainda apertavam a sua cintura.

_ Flint! Aproveitando a festa? – Draco perguntou ao cara que já estava de frente para ele.

_Aproveitaria mais se uma certa chapeuzinho vermelho não estivesse escondida atrás de você.

_Bom, desculpe, mas eu a vi primeiro. E você não vai querer arrumar confusão comigo dentro da minha casa não é?

_Sua?

_Moro aqui, então também é minha. Porque você não pega o seu carro e vai pra festa Flint, com certeza você vai encontrar muita coisa boa lá.

_Melhor que ela? Acho que não.

_Pena, porque ela você não vai ter.

Não me atrevi a olhar para a cena à minha frente, estava com o meu mundo rodando, e a única ancora era o loiro que eu abraçava pela cintura, com o rosto escondido em suas costas. Mas eu podia sentir o ar estalar enquanto eles se observavam. Por fim o silêncio era o único que podia ser ouvido no local, todos já estavam lá fora se locomovendo para a festa.

_O lobo mau já foi embora, agora a chapeuzinho vai recompensar o lenhador?

Não respondi, não conseguia porque estava entrando em pânico.

_Weasley?

...

_Ginny?

Solucei. Estava chorando sem nenhum motivo. Ou talvez, por todos os motivos do mundo.

_Ei, ei ... Ginny. – ele me fez soltá-lo e se virou para mim encostando no balcão. Não gosto de chorar e não queria que ele me visse chorando, mas as lágrimas simplesmente caíam.

_Ele fez alguma coisa com você? – eu balancei a minha cabeça em negativa.

_Tem certeza?

_Sim. Só me assustei com ele forçando a barra.– respondi fracamente.

_Então porque você está chorando?

_ Não sei, simplesmente quero chorar.

_Deus! Em qual fase do etílico você está? 7ª: nostalgia, choro? Ou a 9ª: depressão?

_Pára, não estou em fase nenhuma. – respondi com a voz embargada pelo choro.

_É a sétima, só pode, você pediu minha ajuda como se eu fosse sua única solução.

Bom, não queria discutir aquilo e não ia ficar ali chorando na frente dele.

_Valeu a ajuda, vai pra festa, eu vou subir. – nem consegui dar um passo quando ele me puxou para ele e me abraçou. O abraço dele era tão bom e confortável que por um segundo pensei em permanecer ali a vida inteira. Quando tentei me soltar ele abraçou mais forte. Por mais que ele tivesse insinuado segundas intenções em todos os nossos recentes atritos, ali era somente aquilo, um abraço.

Eu realmente deveria estar fazendo um papel de ridícula pra ele me abraçar daquela forma. Será que eu estava tão deplorável assim para que ele sentisse pena de mim?

_Eu falei sério quando perguntei mais cedo se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Você pode estar linda, mas seus olhos estavam muito tristes.

_ E desde quando Draco Malfoy sabe ler o que se encontra nos olhos de uma mulher?

_Desde que eu cresci aprendendo a decifrar a tristeza nos olhos das mulheres da minha família. Da parte Black pelo menos.

_ Muitos anos de prática?

_ Desde que nasci.

_Ok, já parei de chorar. Pode me soltar agora e ir para a festa.

_E se eu quiser ficar e te fazer companhia?

_Não precisa Malfoy.

_Não quer conversar?

_Com você? Não, acho que você não faria um bom papel de melhor amiga.

_Não faria? Então porque será que sou o melhor amigo da Adarah?

_Você é gay?

_NÃO! Que idéia é essa?

_Sei lá, esse papo de melhor amiga, deixa isso pra lá.

_Ei, vocês não vão? – Adarah gritou da porta da frente.

_Já estamos indo Darah.

_Pode fechar a cozinha pra mim? Aqui já está tudo fechado e tranquem a porta quando saírem, todos já foram.

_Ok!

_Bom, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, a não ser a minha cama.

_Então o lenhador fará o sacrifício de te acompanhar até a sua cama chapeuzinho.

_O lenhador vai deixar a chapeuzinho sozinha agora.

_Oh, por favor, não seja contraditória. Você acabou de dizer que eu tinha razão, e que a chapeuzinho não poderia ficar sozinha. Como uma pessoa muito prestativa, fico aqui e te faço companhia.

Suspirei fundo, ele era muito insistente.

_Olha Draco, eu realmente agradeço por tudo. Mas vou ficar melhor sozinha. Estou sendo uma péssima companhia pra todo mundo hoje, você vai ganhar mais se for na festa se divertir e me deixar por aqui.

Ele me encarou alguns segundos antes de responder, e antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca eu já sabia qual seria a sua resposta. Definitivamente contrariá-lo estava fora de questão.

_Weasley, não precisa agradecer. Eu teria feito, mesmo se fosse pela Lovegood. Não deixaria um tipo daquele, ou qualquer outro fazer algum mal às amigas da Darah. E você não é nenhuma péssima companhia, qualquer um ficaria muito satisfeito apenas de olhar para você, mas como eu não sou qualquer um, vou te fazer companhia hoje e te ajudar com qualquer que seja o problema que deixou os seus olhos tristes durante todo o dia.

_Como você sabe que os meus olhos estão tristes o dia todo?

_Sou um bom observador Weasley, e eu sei que você não está bem.

_Ok. Faça como quiser, eu não quero discutir isso com você.

_Foi o Potter? O que o babaca fez?

_Não chame ele de babaca. Ou chame, talvez ele seja mesmo... ah, sei lá.

Saí da cozinha, queria me afastar dele, e não queria conversar, caso contrário ele conseguiria me convencer de que o Harry é mesmo o maior babaca da face da terra. Mas ele não me deixaria escapar tão fácil, me seguiu, e quando vi que se eu fosse para o meu quarto ele iria atrás de mim e nada faria com que ele saísse de lá resolvi ficar na escada. Sentei-me e deixei que ele se sentasse ao meu lado com o seu copo de wisky na mão.

_Sou um ótimo ouvinte sabe? O psicólogo da turma.

_Pensei que Adarah fosse a psicóloga da turma de vocês.

_ Eu sou o segundo depois dela. E sou tão competente quanto. Então enquanto você não tirar tudo isso de dentro de você, não se sentirá feliz. Conversar ajuda, coloca pra fora o que o babaca do Potter fez com você.

Depois de pensar por três segundo a torrente de palavras simplesmente saiu de minha boca.

_ O "babaca" do Potter disse um monte de merda para a namorada ciumenta dele. A namorada ciumenta deu um piti porque tinha uma loira gostosa que já causou atritos no namoro um ano atrás no quarto dele enquanto ele tomava banho. A vadia atendeu o celular dele e fez uma ceninha, a namorada ciumenta não ficou feliz. E o PotterBabaca deve estar neste momento "comendo" a loira gostosa, que mais parece com a Shakira do clipe de She Wolf, para desestressar e provar para a namoradinha ridícula que se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa em Oxford da qual ela não pudesse ficar sabendo, ele faria bem feito e ela nunca descobriria.

Falei tudo isso muito rápido, ele provavelmente não devia ter entendido metade do que eu disse, mas só de dizê-lo a alguém, parecia que um peso começava a sair de dentro de mim.

_Certo, entendi o contexto. Olha Ginny, sem querer julgar nem nada, até porque você sabe que eu não gosto do Potter, mas você não precisa se deixar abater por causa disso. Se ele foi idiota o suficiente para dizer que se ele está fazendo algo você nunca descobriria, é porque na minha opinião ele já fez e você realmente não descobriu nada. Agora eu te pergunto, porque você não devolve na mesma moeda?

_Porque ele sempre descobre tudo o que eu faço. Ele sempre tem notícias do que acontece ou deixa de acontecer por aqui.

_ Tsc, tsc... amadora Ginny. Você é uma amadora. O que você não encontrou foi a companhia certa da qual ele não vai ficar sabendo.

Ops, terreno perigoso. Ele não estava se oferecendo, estava?

_Draco, achei que você estava sendo o psicólogo agora e não o tarado ninfomaníaco que dá em cima de mim.

Ele gargalhou

_Ok, desculpe. Só estou dizendo a verdade. Você é uma pessoa incrível Ginnevra, é linda, é inteligente, não tem que ficar com essa baixa auto-estima por causa de um cara que não sabe reconhecer o quão incrível você é. Que não te dá o valor merecido. Você devia aproveitar mais a sua vida e não ficar tão presa ao que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar. Sua vida não tem que girar em torno dele.

_Espera, você me elogiou?

_Você não tem que se prender ao elogio Weasley, se prenda na última frase: Sua vida não tem que girar em torno dele.

_Mas eu parei de escutar depois do elogio, você é um Malfoy, não se sente envergonhado de estar elogiando de tal maneira uma Weasley?

Eu deveria ter ficado calada, porque a maneira que ele estava me olhando naquele momento enquanto procurava por uma resposta, quase me convencia a me afogar no azul prateado de seus olhos e na curva sarcástica de seus lábios.

Enquanto eu divagava na beleza marcante do loiro nem me dei conta de que ele estava próximo demais, e seus lábios de repente falavam ao pé da minha orelha com uma voz rouca que me fez derreter inteira.

_ O Draco não tem problema nenhum em enxergar em Ginnevra a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é. O Malfoy tem o preconceito contra a Weasley que lhe foi condicionado desde a infância em sua criação esnobe e aristocrática. E você está conversando com o Draco agora, e o Draco pode fazer um monte de coisas com a ruiva ao seu lado que os Malfoys sequer sonhariam possíveis de acontecer entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley.

_Ok, eu entendi. – disse tentando me afastar dele.

_Não, você não entendeu Ginny. – e evitando que eu me afastasse sua mão prendeu minha nuca e ele me trouxe para os seus lábios.

A partir daí tudo foi um borrão.

Seus lábios eram tão deliciosos e ávidos que eu me perguntei como resisti tanto tempo sem pular em cima dele a cada segundo em que eu o via. Sua língua deslizava tão quente em minha boca e se enroscava com a minha tão sensualmente que eu poderia morrer feliz naquele instante. Mas como eu sabia que talvez eu morreria mais feliz depois de algumas outras etapas vencidas queria saber até onde o Malfoy me conduziria.

Estávamos na escada, então a cada momento que aprofundávamos o beijo estas se tornavam desconfortáveis fazendo com que eu desejasse uma cama e não aqueles degraus duros. Porém ao mesmo tempo em que eu desejava aquilo minha consciência tentava gritar para que eu parasse com toda aquela loucura. Mas a boca do Malfoy passeando pela minha pele, descendo pelo pescoço, conseguia calar totalmente a minha consciência e ligar o botão do "foda-se, você já está no inferno".

Como por Deus, havíamos ido parar no corredor do andar de cima em frente ao quarto do Malfoy eu não sabia. As mãos dele e sua boca estavam em todos os lugares e eu estava literalmente em uma outra dimensão, porque tudo o que ele estava me fazendo sentir só com seus toques, seus lábios e língua eu nunca imaginária possível.

Prensada contra a parede, subi uma das pernas até sua cintura para melhorar o encaixe de nossos corpos. O ouvi gemer pelo movimento que fiz, e era mais do que evidente que o corpo dele implorava por maior contato com o meu. Mas o problema maior eram as roupas, existiam muitas peças impedindo esse maior contato.

Juntos, Draco e eu, não estávamos sendo racionais, os beijos e os toques não foram tranqüilos, foram fortes e urgentes como se o tempo fosse curto e precisássemos aproveitar cada milésimo de segundo.

Saboreando cada pedaço de pele que ele conseguia alcançar, hora lentamente hora rápido, se livrou do laço que prendia a capa vermelha e logo estava brincando com o meu decote, louco para se livrar do corselet. Mas como este era underbusth ele não precisaria se livrar dele para ter acesso aos meus seios que logo estavam sendo mordiscados e sugados por aquela boca deliciosa. Enquanto torturava o bico de um seio com os dentes e a língua começou a lutar com a saia rodada do vestido que realmente evitava um contato ainda maior. E como eu também desejava estreitar cada espaço que existisse entre nós queria livrá-lo daquela jardineira o mais rápido possível. Quando consegui desabotoar as presilhas que prendiam as alças fazendo com que ela caísse e ficasse presa em sua cintura pude desfrutar daquele peitoral que desde o encontro na cozinha eu queria tocar, beijar e lamber, ações justas que logo coloquei em prática. Os ombros largos, o abdômen levemente definido era realmente uma visão digna de deuses. Descer a mão por dentro do macacão e friccionar toda a extensão do membro que pulsava desejando mais espaço o fez sugar com ainda mais força o bico do meu seio enquanto ele ainda brigava com a saia do vestido, percebendo então que ela só lhe daria o espaço desejado quando ele retirasse o corselet, para que então o vestido saísse junto.

Não que isso fosse atrapalhar o trabalho de suas mãos em minhas coxas, que hora a apertavam hora deslizava os dedos tão leves que me faziam arrepiar ainda mais. Com agilidade ele elevou minha perna esquerda e fez com que eu as prendesse ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto seus dedos roçavam e apertavam a renda da calcinha até me fazer contorcer por mais e ele afastá-la e invadir o território já úmido de desejo.

Arfei com seus dedos dentro mim. Eu o queria naquele instante, o queria nu só para mim. Se eu já havia quase enfartado com ele de cueca box na cozinha, despi-lo dessa fantasia de lenhador gostoso e tê-lo sobre mim seria o paraíso. Não, não seria, já estava sendo. Eu não acreditava que ele conseguiria me levar ao orgasmo apenas com os dedos, mas ele conseguiu. Quando eu gemi coisas incoerentes e minhas penas perderam a força de me sustentar presa a ele, ele me carregou, abriu a porta do quarto jogou-me em sua cama. Mal pude me ajeitar e ele já estava lá comigo, olhando-me como se eu fosse a mais linda e saborosa do mundo. Ele retirou minhas sandálias de salto alto, subiu as mãos ávidas por minhas pernas me torturando com seu toque forte e leve por minhas coxas, ate retirar lentamente as meias três oitavos enquanto beijava lenta e sensualmente cada mínima parte de minhas pernas.

Quando ele terminou com as meias eu não estava mais em mim. Parti para o ataque e subi em cima dele. Enquanto ele lutava para retirar as botas de combate e cuidava de retirar o resto do macacão eu beijava e mordia cada pedaço de pele que eu descobria pelo caminho. Quando terminou com as botas eu já empurrava sua cuca box para longe do membro que já se sentia apertado naquele pequeno espaço. Ele era perfeito, as coxas grossas, o bumbum redondinho daqueles que dá vontade de morder. Beijei, mordi, cada parte sua descoberta e quando cheguei perto demais de seu membro vi o desejo incontrolável em seus olhos. Eu não queria lhe dar aquilo naquele momento, poderia guardar o melhor para uma outra vez, mas talvez não fosse existir uma "próxima vez" já que aquele momento por si só já era uma enorme loucura, então eu sucumbi. E foi a melhor coisa do mundo vê-lo gemer o meu nome enquanto eu beijava e sugava, ele todo em minha boca. Quando terminei, ainda me olhando como se eu fosse a melhor do mundo, inverteu as posições e voltou a beijar cada parte de mim que já estava descoberta, enquanto conseguia finalmente retirar o corselet e desaparecer com o vestido. Ele ia precisar de um tempo para se recuperar então até que o momento chegasse, eu era toda dele e de sua boca, que varria cada parte de mim que conseguia encontrar. Tinha certeza que encontraria chupões nos lugares mais improváveis na manhã seguinte.

Eu já estava tremula novamente a boca dele na minha me davam a certeza de que nada acabaria tão cedo. Com a mão direita ele alcançou o criado mudo ao lado da cama e conseguiu uma camisinha, se afastou e eu quase gritei pela repentina distância, como ele ousava? Ele devia se aproximar cada vez mais e não sair de perto de mim. Brincando e me olhando nos olhos ele segurou o pacote entre os dentes enquanto brincava com toda a sua extensão a deixando cada vez mais dura e ereta.

_Você quer Weasley?

Não respondi, parecia estar hipnotizada com cada movimento dele.

_Se você não responder, você não vai ter Weasley. Quero ouvir você.

Minha boca estava seca, eu não queria falar nada, mas queria fazer muitas coisas. Por fim, quando eu vi que quanto mais eu demorava a responder mais ele se afastava de mim, consegui grunhir alguma coisa em resposta, o que levou o seu sorriso sacana a aumentar ainda mais.

_É, você quer não é? Precisa de mim dentro de você?

_Pára com isso Draco, vem aqui, AGORA! – eu consegui dizer com a voz rouca de desejo, eu necessitava dele naquele momento mais que uma pessoa sedenta em um deserto implorava por um copo d'água.

Ele gargalhou com a minha resposta e agilmente rebateu.

_Então vem aqui colocar ela pra mim.

Acho que eu esqueci de comentar que como em todos os quartos aquela cama era enorme, e ele estava já do outro lado me esperando com o pacote sobre si. Ele estava brincando comigo, o desgraçado. Se ele continuasse com aquele joguinho eu certamente teria de dar um jeito de amarrá-lo na cama para que ele não fugisse de mim.

Fui de encontro a ele quase como uma leoa que caça a sua presa. Mas que ele se achava o rei dos joguinhos, então quanto tempo ele suportaria se eu resolvesse entrar no jogo?

Demorei tanto para abrir a embalagem com os dentes e o toquei tanto enquanto me decidia se colocava ou não que ele logo prendeu minha cintura com suas mãos e me arranhava para que eu colocasse logo e o deixasse enfim fazer o seu trabalho. E logo ele estava me prendendo à cama como seu corpo novamente, abrindo minhas pernas e se deixando deslizar para dentro de mim.

Tê-lo entrando em mim, preenchendo-me foi a melhor sensação do mundo. Durante todo o tempo ele olhou para mim e não me deixou desviar os olhos ou fechá-los. Ele queria que eu soubesse com quem eu estava e que era ele por quem eu gemia e implorava. A força e a precisão com que ele entrava em mim me levaram ao delírio, seus sussurros roucos ao meu ouvido, o quanto eu era linda, o quanto ele havia desejado aquele momento, o meu nome, me impulsionavam a arranhar suas costas com uma força que o fazia gemer ainda mais.

Ele tomou minha boca em um beijo tão forte enquanto empurrava cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim e prendeu minhas mãos no colchão no alto acima da minha cabeça, enquanto eu prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura e acompanhei o ritmo alucinado do loiro. Nossos corpos cada vez mais suados se encontravam tão fortemente que era um milagre eu ainda ter forças com aquele homem todo em cima de mim. Gritei no terceiro ou quinto orgasmo daquela noite e ele continuou entrando e empurrando mais fundo até ele próprio gritar, incapaz de se controlar enquanto se derramava e tremia sobre mim. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, ele queria tirar o seu peso de cima de mim, mas eu não o deixei, eu gostava de senti-lo assim com todo o seu peso. Ficamos ali ofegantes até nos acalmarmos.

Harry era bom, muito bom, mas Draco era divino. Aquela fora sem duvida uma das melhores transas que eu já havia tido na vida e a melhor das noites em muito tempo.

* * *

Ao abrir os olhos, senti uma fisgada de dor de cabeça. E logo a compreensão: Wisky.

Wisky me dava ressaca. Ouvi um barulho de porta se fechando e quando consegui focar meu olhar me dei conta que aquele não era o meu quarto, porque se fosse certamente um loiro lindo de morrer, nu, dormindo ao meu lado não pertenceria a ele.

Continua ...

**N/A**: Aleluia! Caraca, essa fic quase fez aniversário de atualização heim. Estou envergonhada e peço mil perdões a quem a acompanha. O cap já estava 80% pronto a meses. Só me faltava a Nc, e como eu tive uma super crise de falta de inspiração, demorei séculos pra escrever, e ainda assim me sento insegura com esse cap, como se ele estivesse ruim. Bom, me digam vocês o que acharam.

Cap sem beta, apenas com revisão. Eu tinha 3, mas de repente não tinha nenhuma, muito ocupadas essas minhas betas. **Agradeço muito de coração a assessoria da Mestra Anis, da Mônica Black, da Ly Anne Black, e da Mana Nay. Amo vcs**

*Relembrando: o contexto da fic e o esquema de suas universidades é totalmente fictício.

*Para quem quiser ter uma idéia da inspiração em si: . -Fantasia da Adara/Beyonce em VideoFone .- Alisha/Shakira em She Wolf

**Muito obrigada pelas Review e obrigada por adicionar aos favoritos e ao alert. \o/ vcs fazem o meu dia Feliz ! **

**Aos reviews** Muito obrigada de coração à: **Schaala, Juuh Malfoy, Guuta, Gaabii, Tha Potter, Helena Malfoy, Ly, Mônica, Larissinha D. S., Natyss : **Aí está o cap, me digam o que acharam e me desculpem a demora em att. Espero que tenha compensado.

Bjus Bjus


	6. 5 Ginny V

**Cap 5 **

_Ao abrir os olhos, senti uma fisgada de dor de cabeça. E logo a compreensão: Whisky. _

_Whisky me dava ressaca. Ouvi um barulho de porta se fechando e quando consegui focar meu olhar me dei conta que aquele não era o meu quarto, porque se fosse certamente um loiro lindo de morrer, nu, dormindo ao meu lado não pertenceria a ele._

* * *

_Oh, merda, merda, merda, merda. _

Minha consciência estava sussurrando dentro de mim, porque nem mesmo ela berraria para aumentar ainda mais a minha dor de cabeça enquanto memórias da noite passada me assolavam. Não acredito que fiz isso, eu não podia ter feito isso. E aquele barulho de porta se fechando, tinha sido a porta do quarto ou alguma outra que bateu? Preocuparia-me com aquilo depois.

Tentei me mover cuidadosamente para não acordar o loiro ao meu lado, eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Com cuidado, consegui sair da cama e comecei a procurar minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

_Merda, merda , merda, tenho que sair daqui, rápido, depressa._

No canto do quarto havia um espelho no qual eu não reparara antes, quando me visualizei nele senti o rosto queimar de vergonha. Descabelada, nua e com marcas visíveis de roxos pelo colo, seios e interior das coxas. Eu estava ferrada. Muito ferrada.

Draco se movimentou na cama e eu congelei, olhei para ele esperando ver aqueles olhos acinzentados me encarando com acusação e sarcasmo, mas ele apenas se aconchegou mais no travesseiro. Respirando aliviada encontrei meu vestido, o corset, as meias e as sandálias. Fiz o vestido entrar pela minha cabeça e sai do quarto pé ante pé, torcendo para não fazer nenhum barulho. Abri a porta e saí sem olhar para traz, porque afinal de contas por mais que o monstro da culpa me corroesse aquele loiro nu dormindo tranquilamente naquela cama enorme era muita tentação para qualquer pobre alma.

* * *

E enfim o sentimento de culpa me mataria, por mais que o Harry tenha sido um idiota na véspera da festa.

Submersa na banheira, eu queria desaparecer. A pior de todas as ressacas é a ressaca moral e ela unida à do álcool é pior ainda. Eu queria sumir por uns bons seis meses. Não ver e não falar com ninguém, principalmente Harry e Draco. Podem me chamar de covarde se quiserem, mas esse é mesmo o efeito da ressaca moral. Queria apenas ficar ali naquela água quente e maravilhosa me derreter e curar aquela dor de cabeça horrorosa e a secura da minha boca, eu precisava muito de uma garrafa de água extremante gelada e um pote de sorvete. Nada é melhor para curar uma ressaca do que um pote de sorvete, mas não tinha coragem de descer para procurar por algum, e nem de sair do quarto. Ficaria o domingo todo trancada, acordaria da segunda feira, do trabalho para a faculdade e de lá de volta ao seguro senhor meu quarto. Esse era o plano, por mais que eu tenha certeza que vá morrer de fome do processo. Mas isso é outra questão que vou resolver depois.

Fiquei ali pelo que me pareceram horas, e quando a água começou a esfriar resolvi acabar de me lavar e sair da banheira, mas até aquele simples gesto fazia meu monstrinho de culpa roer ainda mais fundo. Além do meu corpo me mostrar marcas da noite passada, ele ainda podia sentir. A parte interna das coxas protestava a cada esforço maior, e a cada roçar da bucha com sabão ou da toalha sobre o meu corpo me faziam lembrar das mãos, e da boca do loiro passeando sobre mim. Eu teria que afastar aquelas memórias ou ficaria sujeita a duas opções, enlouquecer para ter mais uma dose ou definhar no desejo e nunca mais chegar perto dele. Por que o whisky não colaborou com a minha vida e me proporcionou uma amnésia alcoólica? Assim se eu não me lembrasse, eu não teria feito, certo?

Vesti uma camiseta leve que teve a função perfeita de esconder meu colo e uma calça jeans, sentei na cama e fiquei horas divagando se descia até a cozinha para buscar algo para comer e um sorvete para curar a dor de cabeça, ou ficaria ali segura e quietinha. Mas policiar pensamentos é realmente cansativo, eles tem o péssimo hábito de ir a lugares que não almejemos que eles vão. E ficar comparando performances na cama entre o seu namorado (ainda acho que tenho um) e do seu colega de casa, não era um terreno muito seguro.

Mais de uma hora depois em que fiquei encolhida deitada na cama , pesando, divagando e tentando criar coragem de sair do quarto, uma batida alta na porta me fez pular de susto.

_Ginny? Ginnyyyyy? Você está aí?

Luna, graças a deus. Se fosse o Malfoy eu me fingiria de morta!

Saí da cama e abri a porta para deixá-la entrar.

_ E então, morrendo de ressaca? – Luna perguntou enquanto entrava serelepe pelo quarto. Realmente a animação dela pós-festa enquanto a tendência geral é de que todos pareçam uns zumbis ressaqueados me impressiona.

_Whisky e Ginnevra Weasley não são uma combinação muito boa. – respondi enquanto voltava a me deitar e ela sentava na beirada da cama voltada para mim.

_Não te vi na festa. Não te encontrei quando todos estavam indo para lá.

_Não fui. – respondi levemente evitando encarar os olhos grandes e azuis elétricos da minha amiga.

_Por que não? Esse ano eles capricharam, a decoração estava estupenda e cada fantasia melhor que a outra.

_Não estava no clima Luna, você sabe.

_É, por causa do Harry eu sei. Mas achei que você tinha decidido aproveitar a festa e não ficar encolhida sozinha chorando as mágoas.

_Bom, aproveitei a pré-festa ao menos. Depois que todos saíram eu ... eu fiquei aqui bebendo ainda mais, me enchendo de álcool. – Não gostava de mentir para a Luna mas teria que ser assim, pelo menos por enquanto.

_Também não vi o Malfoy lá, ele ficou te fazendo companhia junto com o álcool? – Maldita Luna esperta, ela sabe enxergar as coisas por mais que você tente esconder.

Suspirei apenas, como resposta e resolvi mudar o rumo da conversa. Se eu a distraísse não precisaria inventar milhões de mentiras e desculpas esfarrapas que nunca se sustentariam com argumentos lógicos. E Luna era boa quando queria argumentar alguma coisa.

_Me conta mais da festa.

Ela me encarou antes de responder, o que me deu a nítida impressão de que ela sabia perfeitamente da tática "vamos distrair a Luna". Mas ela nunca foi dessas pessoas insistentes e curiosas, (como eu), motivo pelo qual as pessoas sempre acabam por se abrir com ela, e a minha hora chegaria é claro, só não seria agora.

_Bom, foi realmente divertido. Mas a mesma coisa de sempre, um monte de pessoas bêbedas, musica muito alta, casais se agarrando, solteiros atirando para todos os lados tentando alvejar alguma pobre bêbeda, álcool e mais um pouco de álcool e mais musica alta. Decoração maravilhosa, e fantasias perfeitas e hilárias. Neville, você lembra do Neville? De Hogwarts?

_Lembro sim, Longbottom, era da turma do Harry.

_Sim, verdade. Ele estava fantasiado de Absorvente Intimo Feminino, usado. Uma grande coisa de algodão com uma mancha de menstruação. Fez o maior sucesso. E uma turma de amigos dele estavam de Smurfs, uma gracinha todos eles azuis. – ela respondeu com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se ainda mau pudesse acreditar na fantasia escolhida por Neville.

_Deus, porque o Neville foi de Modes? – Perguntei me dobrando de rir de modo contido para a dor de cabeça não piorar.

_De acordo com ele era um simbolismo para dizer ás mulheres que ele não se importava com as oscilações de hormônios da TPM, e que ele é um homem sensível e compreensivo. Já os amigos dele disseram que era porque ele sempre quis usar um, mas como é um menino nunca conseguiu.

_Oh deuses, vão zuar ele o resto do ano.

_Mas acho que ele gostou de toda a atenção. Ele aprendeu a fazer toda zuação exterior se virar em favor dele.

_Sim, ele cresceu muito depois de Hogwarts.

_Então, você aproveitou a festa.

_Digamos que sim, conheci um dos novos amigos do Neville e ele me trouxe embora.

_Hummm, final de noite interessante então. – Era bom ver a Luna saindo com alguém, mas eu ainda teria de pesquisar com o Neville se o cara não era nenhum hiponga esquisito que a Luna tem o poder de atrair.

_Gostei dele, ele foi legal. Adarah procurou pelo Draco uma boa parte do tempo, e depois desistiu. Ele deveria estar com alguém, foi o que ela disse, mas ela parecia realmente estar precisando dele.

_Sei... você não está com fome? Ainda não comi nada e não quis tomar o remédio para dor de cabeça de estomago vazio.

_Ok, vamos comer alguma coisa. Peguei uma receita nova de um sanduiche natural que você vai adorar.

* * *

_Oh! A minha ultima lembrança desse andar era um pouco diferente. – A casa estava brilhando de limpa.

_Aquela moça que arruma aqui para a Adarah fez uma super faxina hoje de manha.

A casa estava quieta e não vi nem sinal da Adarah ou do Malfoy. Luna conseguia me distrair de pensamentos perigosos e eu estava quase feliz, comento um sanduiche natural que a Luna habilmente fez para nós quando ouvi a gargalhada de Adarah no andar de cima. Seguido por um bater de portas. Logo ela estava na cozinha, com os olhos em lagrimas de riso?

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Luna perguntou observando a morena se sentar na balcão perto de nós.

_Não , não é apenas que o Draco me diverte. – ela respondeu com som de riso na voz.

– Não te vi na festa Weasley, onde você se meteu?

_Ah, fiquei por aqui com uma garrafa de whisky. – respondi ainda encarando a minha comida. Seria um desastre encarar Adarah, ela era esperta. Na verdade todos ali pareciam espertos demais, eu era a única lerda. Isso se o gostosão no andar de cima já não tivesse contado para ela.

_Bom, você perdeu. Estava ótimo até o Blaise resolver acabar com a minha alegria e se comportar como o babaca que ele sempre foi. – ela se levantou da bancada e começou a fuçar na geladeira, voltando com a minha salvação.

_Consegui desenterrar um pote de sorvete, mas é o ultimo. Vou ter que comprar mais.

_Que horas você voltou Adarah? – Luna quis saber.

_Cedo, já de manhã. Seis horas eu acho. E você?

_Um pouco mais tarde que você, eu tive uma boa distração.

_Pelo menos alguém teve uma boa distração. – A morena disse com cara de poucos amigos. O que quer que Blaise tenha feito a coisa tinha sido realmente feia.

Um celular começou a tocar, Adarah tirou o dela do bolso traseiro do jeans super justo que usava e fez a maior cara de WTF! que eu já a havia visto fazer. Depois de encarar o visor do celular por 30 segundos enquanto Beyoncé berrada 'run the words' ela resolveu sair do banco alto em que estava empoleirada e sair da cozinha para atender. Quem quer que fosse ela estava realmente surpresa.

_ Vou subir e olhar se tenho algum trabalho pendente para fazer, se você precisar de mim estarei no meu quarto. Ok Ginny? – Luna disse enquanto juntava a louça suja e deixava sobre a pia.

Terminei meu sorvete e decidi lavar as coisas sujas antes de voltar para o quarto. Estava tão distraída que não percebi quando Adarah voltou e se sentou no mesmo lugar que abandonara para atender o celular.

_A casa estava uma zona quando voltei, mas como já tinha combinado com a Sheila nem me preocupei. Ela arrumou tudo muito bem não é? Só tenho que voltar os quadros, porta retratos e vasos para o lugar.

_Você também podia ter pedido um mutirão de limpeza, todos ajudaríamos. – respondi.

_Eu sei, mas estava com preguiça e tinha o dinheiro da faxina sobrando. Ginny, você está com o seu celular?

_Não, da última vez que chequei hoje ele estava sem bateria e eu esqueci de colocar para carregar, por que ?

_Atoa, ia te pedir para olhar um numero para mim. Mas pode deixar, não é nada importante.

_E quem estava te ligando? Você sabe que eu sou curiosa e você estava com uma cara muito de 'que merda é essa' quando saiu para atender.

_Ah, não era ninguém importante. É que não gosto muito de atender números que não conheço. Vou subir ok, qualquer coisa você me grita.

Hum. Impressão minha ou ela estava fugindo?

* * *

Quando finalmente subi, ouvi musica vindo do quarto de Adarah, no de Luna estava tudo silencioso o que me dizia que ela devia estar cochilando ou lendo um livro. A porta do quarto do Malfoy estava um pouco aberta e a luz acesa, o que já me causou uma dose de pânico. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho fui andando para o meu quarto quando vi uma sombra se movendo pela fresta da porta do quarto dele, apressei o passo, mas quando consegui alcançar a porta do meu quarto o loiro alto me impediu de fechá-la e forçou a entrada. Afastei-me tentando visualizar uma fuga, mas ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_Está fugindo de mim ruiva? – Ele perguntou com a voz baixa. Como ele podia ser tão bonito daquela forma? Estava vestindo apenas uma bermuda preta, comprida abaixo do joelho, os pés descalços e sem camisa. Ele fazia de propósito, só pode! Era intimidador ter a tentação ao alcance dos dedos.

_Não estou fugindo, estou passando um dia de cura de ressaca, pode sair do meu quarto. – Eu disse apontando para a porta atrás dele.

_ Sabia que o melhor jeito de se curar uma ressaca é suando? Tenho um método ótimo, eu curo a sua e você cura a minha.

_Não obrigada. – respondi cruzando os braços sobre os seios.

_ Seria muito divertido Weasley, mais divertido que ontem. – ele disse sorrindo daquela forma característica e sacana.

_Não quero saber de ontem, sério Malfoy me deixa ficar sozinha agora. – Sei que poderia ser um erro me aproximar mas eu tinha que colocar ele pra fora. Quatro paredes e uma porta trancada com um loiro gostoso sem camisa, aparentemente excitado comigo ali dentro era caminho para o desastre.

Enquanto colocava a mão na maçaneta da porta para abrir e jogá-lo pra fora ele colocou a mão sobre a minha e se aproximou ainda mais, quase me entorpecendo.

_Justo,te entendo, você deve ter muita coisa no que pensar mas deixe-me apenas te lembrar de uma coisa ruiva. – Ele disse baixo como um sussurro perto do meu ouvido. – Você teria grandes vantagens comigo, eu poderia cuidar de você mil vezes melhor que aquele seu namoradinho de merda. Ou se você não quiser ser cuidada, quiser um tempo de folga eu poderia te dar isso também, você ficaria com todos os benefícios e nenhuma cobrança. Seria extremamente vantajoso.

_E o que você ganharia com tudo isso? -Minha boca estava completamente seca quando consegui responder.

_Hum deixe-me ver, uma ruiva gostosa, inteligente e divertida na minha cama. Seria muito, muito bom para mim – ele chegou mais perto e me prensou contra a porta colando nossos corpos. Sua boca foi para no meu pescoço e desceu do lóbulo da orelha ate onde a gola da camiseta fechada lhe permitia encontrar a pele exposta.

_Pena, acho que isso não vai acontecer. Não era nem para ter acontecidosabe, muito whisky na cabeça. Agora, já está ficando chato eu te mandar embora então porque você não vai por livre e espontânea vontade?

_Porque você não pára de me mandar embora e me leva pra sua cama?

_Onde está o cara legal de ontem à noite?

_Ele só aparece uma vez no ano e foi completamente suplantado pelo cara morrendo de desejo capaz de te levar ao paraíso.

_Draco, por favor – praticamente supliquei encarando aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados.

_Por favor o que? Por favor me possua? Foi isso que eu ouvi ontem, posso repetir a dose quantas vezes você quiser. – Ele respondeu com os lábios praticamente sobre os meus, seu hálito quente me fazendo desejar o que definitivamente eu não deveria desejar.

_Por favor saia daqu... – e minha boca foi invadida pelos lábios firmes do loiro enquanto uma de suas mãos me prendia no lugar segurando minha nuca e puxando levemente meus cabelos. O choque não era tanto pela investida dele, mas por eu querer mais do contato, mais de pele e suor, e sentir ele todo sobre mim novamente.

Com um resquício de sanidade espalmei minhas mãos sobre seu peito e ao invés de fazer o que eu queria desesperadamente e descer as mãos por sua barriga, sentir sua pele sob meus dedos ate chegar ao cós da bermuda eu o empurrei. _Força de vontade, Força de vontad_e, esse seria o mantra dali por diante, eu não podia sucumbir.

Ele afastou um passo de mim. E desceu suas mãos dos meus ombros até meus dedos, pegou-os e levou aos seus lábios. O olhar dele dizia que a vitoria havia sido dele e não minha, que ele sabia que eu ia rolar em minha cama a noite inteira e que se eu tivesse um pingo de juízo mataria a minha fome por ele procurando-o no seu quarto. Mas o meu mantra seria mais forte e eu não iria ceder, não daquela forma, não sem lutar.

Draco deu mais um passo e abriu a porta, mantendo-a apenas um pouco aberta ele se voltou para mim que continuava um tanto quanto paralisada esperando que ele saísse e colocou a mão no bolso, retirando de lá alguma coisa que não identifiquei imediatamente.

_Encontrei no meu quarto, você não se incomoda não é? Uma lembrancinha para mim caso você decida perder o seu precioso tempo com o babaca do Potter.

Franzi a testa tentando imaginar do que é que ele estava falando, quando ele levou o que quer que fosse ate o nariz e cheirou como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, e então soltou da mão fechada segurando apenas como dedão e o indicador.

Filho da Puta! Era a minha calcinha de ontem! Senti o sangue fluir para o meu rosto sabia que estaria mais vermelha que meus cabelos, tentei alcançá-la e pegar da mão dele, mas o Malfoy habilmente foi pra fora do quarto e correu pelo corredor até o quarto dele me dando aquele sorriso sacana enquanto fechava lentamente a porta. Pensei em segui-lo e depois parei. Era uma armadilha, e uma bem grande. Se eu fosse até lá tentar resgatar aquela calcinha provavelmente ele ganharia mais uma de presente.

_Pensa no mantra, Pensa no mantra._

Voltei, fechei minha porta e a tranquei. Depois eu daria um jeito de recuperá-la. Respirando fundo olhei para todo o quarto enquanto me decidia se eu tirava um cochilo ou arrumaria algo para fazer. Lembrando do meu celular resolvi colocá-lo para carregar, um minuto depois e eu sabia que estava extremamente ferrada: duas ligações do Harry e uma sms _"me liga, você não me atendeu_" e doze ligações da Hermione e cinco sms brigando do porque eu não atender e porque o celular estava desligado. Nenhuma do Ron graças a deus, há muito tempo ele resolveu não se intrometer nas minhas brigas com o Harry, não pessoalmente pelo menos, porque eu tenho certeza que 90% das ligações pelo celular da Hermione foram o Ron ou o Harry.

Eu teria de enfrentar aquilo, teria que resolver se contava ou não. Ou se simplesmente deixava a coisa rolar até virar uma enorme bola de neve que esmagaria a todos ou desistia daquela merda de relacionamento a distância com meu moreno lindo para ficar com um loiro mais lindo ainda mas que não valia nada.

Nunca fui covarde como estou me sentindo agora, o que me deixou claro que eu postergaria aquilo o máximo possível

* * *

**N/A**: Então, os anjos cantarão aleluia novamente? Eis-me aqui. Sem inspiração foda, me perdoem. Lembrando que essa fic faz parte de um presente antigo à Diana Black, mas esse cap em especial é dedicado ao **Lenon**.

O cap ficou curto em comparação ao anterior, mas tentarei fazer caps menores pra não atrasar tanto nas atts =*

**Anis*** amore da minha vida, mestra, obrigada por betar :hugluv: t love s2

Fantasia de Absorvente caso não tenham visto isso ainda (retirem os espaços) :

http :/ / spc. fotologs. net/ photo/28/31/81/cricri_farma/ 1132704608_f. jpg

Os Smurfs todo mundo conhece né.

http :/ / www . essaseoutras. com. br/ wp-content/uploads/2011/07/smurfs-filme .jpg

Musica 'run the words' da Beyoncé eu prefiro a versão de glee, mas o clipe original ficou MUITO bom, tb é a Beyoncé né ^_^

http :/ / www . youtube .com/ watch?v= VBmMU_iwe6U&ob=av2e

glee version

http :/ / www . youtube .com/ watch?v= p80pq_2iKCk

**Reviews:**

**Helena Malfoy: **Você teve que reler os outros caps quando att o cap 4 e agora eu demorei mais um séculos para att denovo. Sorry kkk Mas MUITO OBRIGADA por acompanhar e comentar. Fico muito feliz *.* Beijos

**Abya Rosu: **Leitora nova AAAEEEE \o/ o Draco é hot né ? aiai , lindo demais. Que bom que gostou, muito obrigada por ler e comentar e fico muito feliz por você achar que é bem escrita. Eu tento *.* Me perdoe a demora ok, espero que tenha gostado do cap

**Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA : **E quase fez aniversario né, me perdoa *vergonha* , mas aí está espero que tenha gostado. Beijos

**Gaabii: **hauhauahauahau. Foi o Alcool, o alcool deixou ele bixinha, perdoe ele hauhauaha. Beijos

**Thaty: Aaahh ***.* espero que tenha gostado. Ficou mais curtinho e nem teve nc, mas vai esquentar novamente. Beijos

**Nyla Fassina: ***.* *.* *.* Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, fico extremamente feliz que você a considere bem escrita. Muito obrigada mesmo. Demorei para att , mas espero que tenha gostado. Beijos


End file.
